


劝恶惩毒（上）

by Midori0704



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori0704/pseuds/Midori0704
Summary: ooc｜未完* 本文涉及对基督教的片面解读、攻击、诋毁，教徒、热爱文化者慎入。
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 3





	劝恶惩毒（上）

**Author's Note:**

> ooc｜未完  
> * 本文涉及对基督教的片面解读、攻击、诋毁，教徒、热爱文化者慎入。

劝恶惩毒

01×××

李马克第一次在教堂里遇到那个男孩子的时候才十四岁。那时他刚和家人从加拿大搬来韩国，一切都要重新适应，唯一雷打不动与从前无异的是每周日上午的礼拜。每到周末，一家人早早起床，换好整洁的衣服，赶在开始前端端正正地坐在第一排座位上。母亲在礼拜开始前问他：最近有好好聆听主的教诲吗？李马克的回答总是：是的，我受益匪浅。  
穿着白色长袍、蓄着胡子的主教总是姗姗来迟。他的开场白总是：今天我们一起来讲一下《旧约》。  
李马克起初觉得很不适应，加拿大的主教虽然穿着差不多的衣服，但是注视着他的眼眸是浅蓝色的，像大海。他从未见过黑色眼睛的主教。他在返程的路上小心翼翼地对母亲提出了这个疑问，坐在副驾驶座上的母亲回过头来，一只手拢起蓬松的卷发，露出半张侧脸：虽然神是西方世界的神，但是他爱的、庇护的是全世界，与国籍无关。任何人只要虔诚地信仰，就可以得救。  
于是他放下了心中第一层疑惑。年幼的孩子还听不懂许多的道理，即便在礼拜结束后跟进祷告室，也只能怯生生地问主教：您是怎么记得那么多东西的？主教哈哈一笑，说：那是因为我已经阅读了许多遍，也已经讲述了许多遍。这些故事就像发生在我心上的印记，即便有一日我升上天堂，也绝对不会忘记。  
再说说那个让李马克的人生变得很不一样的男孩子。那是复活节后的第一个礼拜日，主教还未登场，教徒们小声地讨论着之前的祭祀活动，孩子们则炫耀着自己捡到的彩蛋个数。李马克正掰着手指计算自己的战况，就看见有个和自己年龄差不多的男生悄悄地从门边溜了进来。  
他张了张嘴，“七”的下一个数字被抛到脑后。起初他以为是语言系统又混乱了，来这里不到半年，韩语还很生疏。孩子们连声催促要他说出最后的结果，他摇摇头摸着脑袋说，“真的记不起来了对不起。”李马克在复活节的活跃表现最终只换来了一串嘘声，不过反正本来他也已经获得了足够多的糖果，足够他吃到下个学期；可是他心心念念的不再是糖果了，而是方才那个穿得像小王子一样的家伙。  
他很少再见到这么穿的人了；上一次还是在课本的插图上。加拿大的课本上讲到，在几个世纪以前欧洲曾经流行过这样的风格：贵族们穿着色彩鲜艳的南瓜裤，下头露出漂亮又匀称的小腿。为了使自己的腿看上去愈发精致，他们发明了各种各样的长袜和绑腿，以及能够增加视觉效果的尖头皮靴。  
恍惚间他就把那个男孩子和插图联系在了一起。他跪坐在椅子上，向后四处张望着——那个人坐在最后一排，两条腿朝前长长地伸直，几乎要踹到前面一排的凳脚。  
李马克从来不被允许拥有这样的坐姿。小时候——是说，比现在更小一点的时候——还偶尔想着反抗，但是在父母日日夜夜的规整和管教下，他如今也能端端正正地坐上一整个上午，然后在起身的时候悄悄敲打大腿两侧。  
他在心里把对方理解为彼得潘或是别的什么，但是从外表上来看那孩子是不折不扣的亚洲人，小麦色的皮肤像是被太阳毫无保留地亲吻过，栗色的头发一直垂落到眉毛下方。居然能染发！李马克又在心里悄悄感叹，他的父母应当对他相当纵容吧。  
可惜他还未细看就被母亲拍了拍肩膀，“坐好”，她说，用一种相当奇特的古板表情说。  
李马克立刻恢复了他一贯以来乖巧又虔诚的模样。这是他头一回没有注意到主教靠近的脚步声。  
临近中午，礼拜结束了。周末这条街上的人很多，因此父亲不得不将车停在几百米远的地方。李马克站在路边的树下百无聊赖地等着父母返回，脑海里又浮现出刚才见到的那个人的样子。  
他以前从没见过他。也许是最近才搬来附近的小伙伴，就和他一样。  
“欸。”  
但是那孩子看上去和其他人都不一样，会不会很难相处啊。  
“跟你说话呢。”  
李马克如梦初醒般抬头，看见那孩子歪着脑袋站在自己跟前，脸上已经带了点不耐烦。  
“对不起……”几乎是下意识地道歉了。  
那孩子皱了皱眉，小声嘀咕了一句“我又没在说你”，然后站在原地，隔着大段距离地问他：“你刚才为什么看我？”  
被发现了啊。李马克顿时觉得羞愧难当，连头都抬不起来了，他想起母亲说在外面盯着别人看是非常有失礼仪的做法，可是那孩子又是怎么知道的呢，他看过去的时候还以为他在睡觉来着，闭着眼睛，他们俩的视线没对上。  
“我、是觉得你和其他人不一样。”他深呼吸一口气，终于把这句话说完整了。  
大眼睛闪了一闪，“哪儿不一样？”  
“头发的颜色，还有，”李马克说，“做礼拜的时候不能那样。”  
爸爸妈妈开着车返回了。李马克抬起右手朝他挥了挥，说，“我得走了。”  
对方突然变得很生气，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，语气也急躁起来，“呀你叫什么名字？”  
“……李马克，他们叫我Mark.”好像，自己就这么走掉也是错误。李马克微微蜷缩手指，胳膊却依旧滞留在空中，这使他整个人看起来都可怜兮兮的，不知道的还以为是在被欺负。  
“Mark！”妈妈在叫他了。  
“对不起以后再见面吧。”李马克没办法了，低着脑袋跑掉。  
他问自己为什么要觉得这么羞愧呢，对着一个才见面没多久甚至连名字都不知道的同龄男孩子。可是他真拿对方没办法，对方只要朝着他瞪一瞪眼睛，他就觉得好像自己惹到对方生气了——  
车子开得很快，可是他听见后面有一个非常明亮的声音在叫他的名字：  
“李——马克——！”声音像风一样，掠过他的耳朵，“你下次再让我见到你试试——！”  
“你死定了！”

叫做“李东赫”的孩子似乎非常讨厌教堂。这是李马克经过几个礼拜观察后得出的结论。  
从第二个礼拜开始李东赫就换了位置，准确地说是坐在李马克的身后。后者吓了一跳，拘谨地跟他打招呼，李东赫却拧着眉毛说，“坐在这里你就不会看我了吧？把脑袋转回去。”李马克乖乖地目视前方，好半天才说，“但是这样说话很不方便。”  
“有什么可以说的。”他总是这样气鼓鼓的，也不知道怎么就惹到他了“做你的祷告去。”  
李马克想，自己果然被讨厌了。班里的同学都说他可爱，虽然他也不明白自己哪儿可爱，总归人缘还不错，也有那么一群玩得来的朋友，如今被这样冷冰冰的语气命令，多少有些不愉快。少年的心沉落下去，在不知名的海底缓缓降落。  
母亲在他身边坐下，发现了一直以来坐在后面的小姑娘突然换了人，“你好啊，第一次见面。”  
李马克就差当场祈祷希望上帝饶恕他的过错，他想，只要自己够虔诚，那么神一定可以听到他的呼唤，为他免去许多尴尬，然而现在看来他连准备祷告词的时间都没有了。  
然而出乎他意料地，李东赫却温柔地对母亲笑起来，“阿姨好。其实这不是第一次见面，上次我和Mark已经说过话了。”  
原来这把嗓子能发出这样动人的声音。  
李马克讶异地微微转过头去，想要确认身后是不是换了人，这才发现李东赫其实与他近在咫尺——甚至就靠在椅背上，像学生听课时疲倦地靠在桌上，从旁边看他们俩关系还挺不错的。怪不得一向对他人没什么兴趣的母亲会主动开口询问。  
李东赫的眼睫毛几乎扎到他脖子上，或许是下巴，总之他的余光里全是那双眼睛漂亮的圆弧。李东赫抬眼看他，欲言又止，只是自然地将右手环过他的肩膀，绕到前方来，以一个非常隐蔽的角度，戳了戳他的下巴，示意他看向前方。李马克不得不照做，耳畔传来若有似无的笑声，血液唰地一下涌上了面颊。  
“我们Mark比较害羞和内向。”母亲说，“你们平时多带他玩就好了。”  
“内。”李东赫答应得很爽快。  
做到这种程度的话，不是相当于恶魔吗？无法说谎的李马克对李东赫面不改色心不跳的说谎行为感觉到惊讶。更要命的是皮肤上还残存着那人手指和手臂碰过的热度，好像从玫瑰花丛里沾染了香气，就怎么也洗不掉了。  
他们俩绝对玩不到一起去的。  
李东赫对主教宣读的那些故事不屑一顾，有时候甚至会笑出声来。这在安静的室内显得非常瞩目，李东赫本人根本不在乎，可是李马克就不一样了，他最害怕遭到四处投来的异样的眼光。有时候他想回过头让李东赫安静一些，可是想到对方压根不让他回头，又颓丧地想，就算采取行动对方也压根不听自己的嘛。  
今天主教讲的是《约伯记》，说的是一个叫做约伯的虔诚教徒，即便遭受了再大的折磨，也从未想过要放弃信仰。主教说，这是个非常难以理解的故事，需要用心体会才能完全理解。李马克正一本正经地思考着其中的奥妙，又听到背后传来窸窸窣窣的笑声，眼看周围又要看过来，他也顾不得许多了，假装打了个喷嚏。  
“……”主教停了一会儿。  
此后总算安生一段时间，李马克留心听着背后的动静，生怕又搞出什么祸端来。一心不能二用，反倒是听经听了个七零八落，再投入进去，主教已经开始念，“……约伯的三个朋友，提幔人以利法、书亚人比勒达、拿玛人琐法，听说有这一切的灾祸临到他身上，各人就从本处约会同来，为他悲伤，安慰他。他们远远地举目观看，认不出他来，就放声大哭。各人撕裂外袍，把尘土向天扬起来，落在自己的头上。他们就同他七天七夜坐在地上，一个人也不向他说句话，因为他极其痛苦。”  
这回笑声愈发明显且持久不绝，李马克的喷嚏打了一个又一个压根停不下来，末了他只好站起来说：“抱歉，有点感冒。”接着扯住后排笑得浑身都在发抖的李东赫匆匆忙忙地走出了教堂外，寻了个僻静的角落，这才算把局势控制住了。  
李东赫跪坐在地上，双手捂着嘴，好半天才勉强止住笑声。  
“有什么那么可笑的。”李马克有点生气，他故事还只听了半截，也没把握自己能够明白其中的道理。  
“不是说了吗，”李东赫抬起头，眼睫毛上还挂着两滴眼泪，“他们认不出那个人，就放声大哭，还把自己衣服给撕了，把土倒在头上……诶真的很好笑啊？你不觉得吗？”  
“不觉得。”李马克木着一张脸说，“《旧约》是真的很神圣的，怎么可以被你这么乱说。”  
“那不然你解释给我听啊。”李东赫朝着他扬起下巴，“这一段神圣在哪里。”  
这可难倒了虔诚的小基督徒，他还没听到主教的讲解，怎么可能说得出来。再说了万一说错了，那可是非常危险的事情呀，第一次做礼拜的时候主教就说了，不可以妄加解释，否则容易误入歧途。李东赫看他说不出来，又笑，“看吧，你也不知道。所以我说的就是对的。”  
“你怎么能确定？”  
“但是你也不能说我的就是错的，对不对？”  
强词夺理！  
李马克不想理他了，就把他留在这里吧，他还有更要紧的事情去做。可是李东赫拉住他的衣角，说，“欸，你刚才干嘛那么拼命帮我啊。又不是你笑了。”  
那都是因为谁啊？李马克瞥了李东赫一眼，只是眼神软绵绵的确实没什么杀伤力，“谁让你离我那么近。”  
“这也是理由吗？”李东赫说，“你这人怎么看起来挺笨的。”  
“我……”不跟这种人生气。虽然想起学校里被问到“这道英语怎么做”的时候，他确实是只能说出答案而给不出理由，让老师和同学都露出很心累的表情，李马克就觉得对方好像也不是完全说错了。真烦。  
“我走了。”  
“等下！那么着急干嘛。”李东赫叫住他，然后慢条斯理地起身，先是把裤子和腿上的灰尘都给掸掉了，然后又拍了拍手，这才说完后半句，“没有叫你帮忙，不过既然你还是出于好心地救了我——那么作为回报我送你一份礼物吧。”  
现在又是在干什么啊，上演农夫和金鱼的故事，还是阿拉丁和神灯的故事？李马克摸不着头脑，还是说，“不用。你不要跟我说‘你死定了’这种话就行。”  
始作俑者像是忘记了这回事：“我说过吗？啊，就当我说过吧。你只想要这个愿望吗？再许得大一点也可以哦。”  
“就这个就行了。”  
本来他就对这个奇奇怪怪的男生不抱希望，就算把更大的梦想说出来，也不可能会实现的吧，何况他实在不想再听李东赫笑着说他是笨蛋了。

02×××

那孩子真讨厌。李马克想，明明一点也不相信，却还是来教堂里报道。主啊，神圣的主，让这些人踏入神圣之地也是被允许的吗？他看自己擦得一尘不染的鞋子，决定等下礼拜结束找个机会问问主教。  
李东赫在后面叫他的名字，一声又一声的，他没法儿装作听不见，只好回头问：“怎么了？”  
“上周啊，后来啊，”李东赫说，“你回家之后有发生什么特别的事情吗？”  
李马克回忆了一下：“没有。”  
与其说是没有不如说是……因为什么都没发生所以才觉得不正常。他以为自己在礼拜的时候一直打喷嚏，还拽着李东赫跑出去那么久，一定会被母亲说的。母亲很少动怒发火，印象里她总是对什么都不关心，冷冷的，即便看到李马克拿回来的英语满分试卷也只会淡淡说一句“好的”。可是涉及到信仰她就完全不同了，她会反常地对李马克说很多话，要他时刻保持虔诚，还有，“爱所有人，”她说。  
但是那天母亲什么都没有说。李马克惴惴不安地等了许久，可是餐桌上依旧一片祥和。他在祷告的时候偷偷睁开了眼睛，窗外照进来的光将房间映得明亮通透，而漂亮的女人抿着嘴唇，双手合十，诚心祈祷。  
“没有被骂吧。”李东赫哧哧地笑起来，“不要被骂了装作什么事都没有哦。”  
“没有。”李马克为自己的自尊心和诚实性辩护，“是真的！”  
原本因为笑容而弯成月牙的眼睛一下子睁圆了，李东赫认真地打量他的面部表情，两个人的距离近得像是下一秒就要贴在一起。李东赫说，“不可以骗我。”  
“没有。我跟主起誓。”李马克被他看得没办法，脑子一热，这样说道。  
不合适吧，主每天都要处理那么多人的誓言和愿望，而他却在这里用这么小的一件事来叨扰他老人家。李马克想反悔，又想起说出口的誓言是不能轻易撤回的。  
好在李东赫嘟起嘴说：“笨蛋，你应该跟我发誓才对。”  
“跟你发誓有什么用。”  
李东赫说：“我可以满足你的愿望啊，现在还不明白吗？”  
李马克听得一头雾水，搞不懂对方在打什么哑谜。  
礼拜要开始了，李马克不得不调转注意力。他压低声音对李东赫说了最后一句话：“等下听的时候绝对不能笑，就算是再怎么无法理解的故事你也要认真听，知道吗？”  
“呜哇。”李东赫对他挤了挤眼睛，“好可怕。”  
李马克无言地转过去，心想要是今天再出现上次那样的事情他绝对不会再帮这个家伙了。主教踏上最后一级台阶的同时，他听到背后一句轻轻的叹息，“知道了。”

讲经结束以后，妈妈说她需要找主教单独谈谈。李马克不得不留在教堂里等待。面熟的修女姐姐走过来，对着他摊开手心，掌心里躺着一把糖果。他有点儿害羞地捏了其中一颗，想起还坐在自己后面的人，问道：“请问可以再多拿一颗吗？”  
但是递过去的时候发现李东赫已经拆开了另一颗糖果的包装。李马克顿时觉得自己的行为有点儿蠢，刚想收回来，李东赫眼疾手快地将糖果抢过来捏在手心里，“给我的吗？”  
“嗯……算是吧，”李马克想了想，“作为你今天没有吵闹的奖励。”  
“借花献佛，你可真行。”李东赫嘟囔着抱怨道，“这又不是你的。”  
“是我拿给你的。”  
李东赫望他一眼，“这样你有觉得觉得高兴一点吗？”  
李马克花了点时间才跟上对方的节拍。问他现在心情怎么样，是不是因为参加了礼拜所以心情很好，是不是因为没人捣乱所以心情很好，再或者因为没有被责怪——毫无疑问每一个选项的回答都是Yes. 可是李马克说出这个单词的时候，却没办法忽略掉眼前这个人眸子里一闪而过的失落和寂寞。  
那一瞬间李马克觉得他读懂了李东赫——也许是一厢情愿地以为，这些事情谁说得好呢，总之在那一瞬间他确实那样以为了——原来他是这样的孩子啊。因为害怕寂寞所以会故意做出一些引人注目的举动吗，本质也并不是叛逆和抵抗，只是喜欢恶作剧罢了。  
所以他又慌慌张张地补充说，“但是好像因为你，今天反倒觉得不习惯了。”  
“嗯？”  
“仿佛好久没有这么沉浸在讲经里。”  
“说了半天还是在抱怨我。”  
李东赫走到他身边来坐下，自作主张地占据了他家人一向以来会坐的位置。这间教堂建造得非常好，他们一家人在初次见面的时候就深深爱上了它，无论是矗立在最前方的古朴的木制十字架，还是顶端的彩绘玻璃窗，所有地方都熠熠生辉。此刻李东赫就位于玻璃窗的正下方，午后的太阳从颜色稍浅的地方洒落下来，落在他的脸上。李马克学着他的样子抬起头，好不容易辨认清楚那幅油画是圣母哀悼耶稣，温柔的女性将刚出生不久的孩子抱在怀里，脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容。  
他想要对李东赫诉说此刻的心绪，却发现对方是闭着眼睛的。  
“你今天怎么还没走啊。”  
“我妈妈找主教有话要说。可，你不是也没走。”  
“反正我在哪儿都是玩，看你还在这里我就再待会儿……”李东赫低低地说，“等下我就走了。”  
李马克听见李东赫正在把糖咬碎。像只小动物，很心急，咕噜咕噜的含混声响让他想起喂过的流浪猫。“你怎么那么心急啊，糖不就要含着吃嘛。”  
“李马克你怎么连这个都要管。”  
“哈……”  
“我本来也想好好享受的，但是多亏了谁我还得多吃一颗糖啊嗯？”  
“不喜欢的话就还回来。”  
“我不要。”  
李东赫开始拆第二颗糖了，他好像对这个味道很惊奇，又重新把那张糖纸铺平，仔细辨认着上面的字迹，“w-a-t-e-r-m-e-l-o-n, ……哇西瓜味的。第一次吃。总感觉有点奇奇怪怪的啊？”  
李马克说：“西瓜味有什么不好的吗？我还特意留给你的。”  
“真没有——谁会吃这个味道啊——”抱怨声依旧没有停止，气得李马克想要分开他的牙齿扯着他的舌头，要他吐出来。李马克没心思欣赏圣母像了，扭过头对他说，“不喜欢的话跟刚才一样嚼碎就行了。”  
“不要。”几乎是第一时间就拒绝了，变化无常的态度让人摸不着头脑。  
“不是说讨厌嘛。”  
“也没有啊！只是，觉得很不一样。”李东赫用了他的那套话术，“可能是只有在李马克xi这里才能得到的待遇。”  
“适可而止吧喂——”  
“吃慢一点哦。”这回也压根不听他的抱怨，“要一起‘哒’地吃完。”  
托李东赫的福，在教堂里等人的时间也不觉得特别难熬。李马克甚至觉得时间一下子就过去了，糖果完全化完的瞬间他下意识地去判断身边人的状态，李东赫挑眉，“吃得这么快？说了要你等等我。”李马克舔了舔口腔内壁，“感觉嘴巴里面都变软了。”李东赫又哈哈大笑，然后对着他哈气，“我现在，全是西瓜味道诶。”  
那是很甜很甜的味道。李马克坐在长椅上，手指却悄悄地抓紧了底下的木板。  
李东赫毫无戒心靠近过来，对着他张开嘴巴，露出鲜红的舌头。借着光线，李马克甚至可以看得清对方嘴巴里面还剩下的，一颗小小的红色糖果。  
“是不是西瓜味？”  
李东赫的眉梢眼角都是笑意，组合成一张任何人看了都会说“可爱”的脸。  
李马克动了动嘴唇，说：“你有虎牙？”  
“哦这个，”李东赫坐回去，舔了舔牙尖，“好像从出生开始就有了。我也不知道。”

03×××

李马克对李东赫的感情，就好像是透过毛玻璃看人，晦暗不明。  
他也无从得知从什么时候开始他们俩关系变得那么好了，一有空就待在一起，像孪生兄弟一样。多数时候是李东赫不声不响地来，坐在他旁边，起初是矜持的，两个人中间还能塞得下一个纤瘦的女孩子，后来缝隙逐渐减小，可以塞一只小熊布偶，最后只能勉强挤进去薄薄的纸。李马克说：“你不要这么坐。”躺在他大腿上看天空的李东赫问：“怎么样？”  
“就是，像这样。”  
李东赫好像听不懂，伸长了手臂用草尖来回搔弄李马克的鼻子尖。  
李马克痒痒，想打喷嚏，只好转过脸去。李东赫就继续用那根细绿的小草磨蹭他的侧脸。  
他把李东赫的手给握住了。仿佛在太阳下长大的孩子，一颦一笑都让人觉得汲取了过分的热量的孩子，体温却比他想象当中的要冰冷许多。“你体温怎么这么低啊。”  
“天生的。”李东赫拖长了语调。  
“一年四季也是这样？”李马克一边说着一边将那个人的手用两只手掌包裹起来，耐心地等待它变得温暖。  
李东赫问：“为什么突然笑？你刚才想到什么好笑的事情？”  
“啊，我有吗？”  
“有，我看见了，”一边说一边比划，“嘴角都升到太阳穴了。”  
“只是想起以前在加拿大上学的时候。一到了冬天，大家手都特别冷，但是还要出去体育锻炼。所以会把手放在前面一个人的帽子后面，那儿最暖和。偶尔也会有人故意把手伸到别人脖子后面或者领口里面。”  
李马克说出去的刹那有些后悔，他分明看到李东赫眼睛里闪烁着的狡黠。又给这个混世小魔王提供新的恶作剧点子了，还真是不能掉以轻心。他刚想开口阻止，就听对方说，“我不会那么做的。”  
“真的？”  
“我手被你抓着呢。”  
好像是的。李马克又害羞起来。  
李东赫从他的双掌中抽出右手，轻缓地贴到他脸上，“诶不过有比刚才稍微暖和一点吗？我的手。”  
伴随着亲昵动作的，还有微微抬起来的上半身。十四岁的少年难免心猿意马，想着这个姿势太暧昧，距离也刚好足够亲吻。哪料到下一秒，冰冷的手迅速贴上裸露在外的脖颈，冻得李马克一哆嗦，瞪大双眼望向了恶作剧的始作俑者。李东赫甚至连表情都没变，只是微笑的弧度加深，满脸写着“得逞了”几个大字。  
被作弄了的李马克也不甘示弱，想要把这人从自己身上推下去——却忘了李东赫的另一只手还搭着他的肩膀。  
两人在草地上打滚，李马克把李东赫压在身下，双手撑在他脑袋旁边。李东赫用变声期前软软的嗓音叫他的名字，保证说以后绝对不会了，吃一堑长一智的李马克却说什么也不信，一定要他发誓才算完。李东赫瞪他一眼，最终犹犹豫豫地竖起三根手指，起誓的对象却是李马克本人：  
“亲爱的李马克在上，”到这里李东赫还压不住嘴角，“我，李东赫在这里发誓——”  
“错了，要对上帝说。”  
“上帝听不见我。”  
“他就在天上，什么都看得见，什么都听得见。哪怕你在心里说。”  
“可是我不想让他知道啊，”伴随着狡猾的语调，“不想遵守，还想反悔耍赖皮。”  
“呀你真是——”  
“坏透了，对不对？”  
李马克没有接话。他注视着李东赫的双眼，一对嘴唇里迸出和本意完全相反的台词，他说，“不对。”

春天来的时候，班里开始传阅一些“少儿不宜”的书籍。  
李马克不太参与这些活动，也许是班里的朋友也知道他是虔诚的基督教徒，鲜少主动拉上他参与。所以那本《挪威的森林》被传到他手里的时候，里面已经有几页被撕掉了，剩下凹凸不平的锯齿像是伤疤。他随便翻了几页，目光恰好落在这一段：  
“春天的原野里，你一个人正走着，对面走来一只可爱的小熊，浑身的毛活像天鹅绒，眼睛圆鼓鼓的。它这么对你说道：‘你好，小姐，和我一块儿打滚玩好么？’接着，你就和小熊抱在一起，顺着长满三叶草的山坡咕噜咕噜滚下去，整整玩了一大天。你说棒不棒？”  
“太棒了。”  
眼前浮现出李东赫浓密又柔软的栗色头发，无端地觉得和这个故事很相配。李马克觉得有趣，再读下去，  
“我就这么喜欢你。”  
不对，他可不喜欢李东赫。潜意识里已经把自己当成和李东赫一起在草地上打闹的主角，李马克在心里狠狠地反驳，他才不喜欢那个奇奇怪怪的小子呢，最近不知道又发生了什么，那人黏人得很——  
“最最喜欢你，绿子。”  
“什么程度？”  
“像喜欢春天的熊一样。”  
“春天的熊？”绿子再次扬起头，“什么春天的熊？”  
脑海里的画面切换到李东赫瞪着眼睛看他的样子。李马克把书重重合上，捂着脸竭力让自己平静下来。一定是最近和李东赫共处的时间太长了，才会满脑子都是他，以至于都想不到别的人了。李马克又暗自吐槽自己这贫瘠的想象力，半天也找不出比李东赫更适合的人来代替。

他想起有一回他们坐在教堂后面的长椅上。他还没理解本周主教所讲的教义，于是抓紧一切时间复习。李东赫嫌他无趣，一直在旁边嘟囔着想找点乐子，然而无奈叫不动他，最后选了个折中的方案：“你给我讲讲吧。”  
他当时摸不着头脑：“讲什么？”  
“你不是说很重要很神圣吗。”李东赫说，“给我讲讲。”  
“我没有主教讲得好……”  
“是吗，他讲得我总是要睡着。”  
上次笑得前仰后合的人是谁啊，李马克在心里吐槽一句，却端端正正坐好了打开圣经，翻到约伯记的开头，“那你要好好听。”  
李东赫立刻表示自己态度很认真，李马克瞥到对方盘坐在长椅另一端的姿势，叹了口气，心说由他去吧。  
“…… 耶和华对撒旦说：‘凡他所有的都在你手中，只是不可伸手加害于他。”于是撒但从耶和华面前退去。’这就是耶和华给撒旦规定了行事的范围了。也就是说，只能够夺走约伯现在所拥有的，不能——诶？”  
唯一的听众举起手，问了他一个非常重要但是他从来没有仔细想过的问题：“从这里开始，耶和华同意了撒旦的提议，要拿这个人打赌了吧？”  
“应该？”  
“那么为什么耶和华会同意这件事？他是这么容易就会被撒旦蛊惑的吗？”  
“蛊惑”两个字用得非常重，李马克下意识地想要纠正。  
乌云移到他们头顶上，凉风阵阵，接着雨丝落了下来，刹那间变为大雨。  
李马克想也没想地将李东赫从长椅上拽起来，“快跑！”  
李东赫一边捶着腿一边站起来，“腿麻了……”  
这不让人省心的弟弟！李东赫被他扯着跌跌撞撞跑出一段路，慌忙间那本圣经落到地上，遗失在雨里。  
他们都听见它掉进水里的声音了。刚才还娇气地抱怨着的李东赫突然先一步返回，闯进雨里，把那本几乎被淋透了的口袋本揣进怀里，再重新往回跑。李马克站在离屋檐两步之遥的地方，怔愣着看着李东赫，忘记了呼吸。  
李东赫跑过他身边的时候还骂他：“笨！怎么不先躲雨啊。”  
“怎么好意思让你一个人……”  
“你是不是傻瓜啊。这样不是就要感冒了，明明是抵抗力那么差的家伙——”  
“你不是也会感冒吗？”  
“我不会啊。”迎上怀疑的目光，李东赫不太自然地改口，“我是说，我体质真的超级棒的，从小到大都没进过医院，一场小雨而已也能困得住我吗。”  
“虚势。”李马克摇摇头。  
结果当然还是感冒了，如同李东赫预言的那样，李马克因为发烧而连续两天缺席了学校的课程。下课后有同学来看他，给他带花和糖果，还要顺便替老师布置作业。一一道过谢，以为总算可以躺进被子里享受睡眠，却被悄无声息地坐在窗台上的李东赫吓了一跳。  
“你怎么上来的？”李马克目瞪口呆。  
“爬上来的。”李东赫对他示意墙外的水管。  
“在加拿大这样会被认为是私闯民宅，可能会被射击的。”幸好今天爸爸不在家，家里没有人用猎枪。它就被挂在壁炉前面，爸爸时不时拿下来擦拭一番，并且抱怨韩国这地方让他失去了许多机会。  
李东赫翻了个白眼，“Oh Canada……但是这里并不是啊，李马克笨蛋。”  
“怎么又说我笨蛋。”  
“第一，”先竖起食指，“我骗你的，不是从外面爬进来的，我是跟着你同学一起进来的。”  
李马克这才注意到他今天穿得规规矩矩，一套海蓝色的衣服远看倒确实像是校服，两条腿也总算被严严实实地包裹起来。  
“第二，只有笨蛋才会感冒发烧。”  
“……”他怎么没听说过。  
“第三，就算没有以上两点，李马克也是这个世界上最——大——的笨蛋。”  
“呀……”  
似乎对他的反应超级无敌满意，李东赫抱着肚子笑了会儿，才慢吞吞走到他身边，说：“骗你的。”  
被骗了两次、叫了四次笨蛋的李马克无话可说。  
这个世界上，他最讨厌李东赫。  
可是李东赫坐到他床沿，把柔软的右手搭在他的眼睛上，用一种他从来没听过的低沉声调安抚他：“睡吧。”李马克还想说什么，眼皮却突然沉重起来。梦里他听到李东赫在唱歌，好像是首童谣，舒缓又悠扬，像是小溪穿过了云；他的意识踩在云里，温柔地陷落进去，化作一道无忧无虑的清风。  
李马克睡着了。他依稀有感觉，李东赫好像一边唱着歌一边轻柔地拍着他的背，明明比自己还小一点又性子调皮，却做着让此刻的他安心的事情。

04×××

好像一夜之间就长大了。他和李东赫都是，追逐着长大，像开在隔壁花圃里的两朵花。他们暗自比较谁先早一点开花。  
李马克终于有机会正大光明地站在书店里翻阅架子最高层的《挪威的森林》，得以补完了当年缺失的那些页码。他不必再偷偷将它带回家里等着父母都入睡以后才敢扭开台灯看上两三页，那些曾支离破碎的情节也连缀在一起。可是他仍旧会脸红，对着那些于他而言尺度还太超过的描写，时不时就要合上书页给自己做心理建设才能继续阅读。  
文字是无罪的，可是写下这些文字的人，到底是抱着什么样的想法在写呢？  
直子告诉渡边，自己的身体一直没能对其他人敞开过。他们俩拥抱在一起的时候，直子的身体并没有“湿”——李马克无法理解那是什么意思。而即便是当年那个被比作是“春天山坡上滚下来的小熊”般喜爱的绿子，竟然也有热辣开放的一面，依旧是关于性，他感觉违和难懂，于是干脆就不继续向下读了。  
他觉得对不起李东赫，在他没能读懂那本书的时候，自己曾擅自将对方比作这样的一个角色。  
更让他觉得愧疚的是，也许是那本书给他带来了太多的冲击与“不良影响”……竟然也逐渐地会在梦里见到李东赫的脸。起初是含混的，只能根据特征来断定，譬如栗色的头发，李东赫最近似乎去烫头发了，刘海卷卷的像是无辜柔顺的小羊；他以为那只是因为和李东赫在一起的时间太多了，所以下意识地将他作为衡量事物的尺度。再后来，画面也清晰起来，一些他曾在日间见过的细节填充进梦的边角，于是全部都愈发像是真的。  
他确实获得了一些性的启蒙：所以才会在梦里见到李东赫坐在自己的身上，他们两人都浑身赤裸。李东赫的眼角都红了，好像还挂着泪水。他疑心自己是欺负对方的那个坏人，因为李东赫不依不饶地甩开他的手，瞪他，下半身全在发抖。梦都是反的，他想，平日里他哪敢欺负对方，就李东赫那个性格，要是敢作弄他，一定会被十倍偿还的。对，就是这样，因为白天对那孩子有不满，夜里才会做这样的梦。  
李马克头脑一片空白地从梦中惊醒，然后去卫生间洗内裤。他站在凌晨四点的卫生间，父母都还安然入睡，窗外偶尔掠过一两声麻雀清脆的叫声。他为自己诚实的生理反应而感觉羞耻。

“怎么了？”那天下午李东赫问他。  
李马克慌慌张张地移开视线，不敢对上那双仿佛什么都看得懂的眼睛：“没什么。”  
李东赫皱眉：“李马克你这人真的好奇怪啊。之前突然跟我说容易着凉所以要穿长裤……”  
“那当然了。冬天那么冷，你也不怕膝盖被吹坏了。”说教的时候就特别有底气了，虽然还是不敢直视他，“穿长裤多好啊不会感冒。”  
“我本来就不会感冒……”  
“之前穿校服不是很好看嘛。以后一直这么穿也挺好。”  
李东赫笑出了声：“李马克你为什么一直管我啊……”过了一会儿他又试探着问，“觉得我穿短裤不好看？”  
“也不是，”心脏快要从喉咙口里蹦出来了，李马克勉强维持着面上的稳定，“你腿挺漂亮的。我就是觉得为了健康——”  
“好好。不要再唠叨了，这样真的很容易变老的。”李东赫摆了摆手，又指着路边的一家小店，“我有点想吃那个。”  
李马克很自然地接上：“去吧。”  
再仔细一看，居然又是卖冰淇淋的店。李东赫是多喜欢这些东西啊？李马克顿时觉得自己刚才都白说了，李东赫一句话都没听进去。  
“昨天我们没见面，”站在冰柜前仔细挑选棒冰的李东赫头也不回地问，“你有想我吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“不要总是用问题来回答问题。实话实说就是没想我对吧？”  
之前没仔细看，现在才发现原来身材比例也很好，大小腿都匀称，最重要的是笔直，像女孩子的腿。李马克舔了舔嘴唇，很快回过神来，摆脱脑内的胡思乱想，走到他身边一起挑起棒冰来，“想你做什么。”  
“真过分啊，我一直都有在想来着。”  
“想什么？”问出口就后悔了。  
“想李马克为什么这么像笨蛋，想为什么头这么大，想为什么总是喜欢像个大人一样跟我说教，”认认真真地掰手指，“当然还是在想，是不是我不来找你的话，你就不会主动来找我玩。”  
“……其实我昨天想到你了。”  
李东赫尖叫起来，显然是不相信的样子，“是不是在想怎么说服我穿长裤？”  
“……”李马克叹了口气，“快选吧。”  
心里有鬼才会见什么都觉得有鬼吧？他想。所以他才会觉得李东赫吃棒冰的样子很色情。  
尤其是李东赫只顾着满嘴跑火车、忘记了手里还拿着棒冰的时候，棒冰融化汁水滴到他的手指上，红色的液体顺着他的指缝和手背一路滑进手臂内侧，他又慌慌张张地去舔。李马克知道这下自己就不应当再看了，仿佛多一眼都是在引诱自己夜间犯错。  
“呀李马克……问你话呢……”  
“平时吃东西都是这样吗？”一旦视线相接，李马克就忍不住了，“在大街上这样做实在是……”他本来想说“没有教养”，又觉得伤人，百转千回改成“太冒犯了”，然后又招致对方的追问，“所以你现在有被我冒犯到吗？”  
“……”  
“没有对吧？”  
“总之，不可以这么做。”李马克摇摇头，“虽然你是男孩子——”  
“有什么关系！”  
他失控了。他从今天凌晨开始就一直失控，莫名其妙的梦，遗精，卫生间水龙头里流淌出来的冷水。现在只不过是又一次大脑空白身体先于理智而已，意识回笼的时候他已经把李东赫压到了墙角，两个人保持着莫名其妙的壁咚姿势，李东赫微微张着嘴巴茫然地看他。  
“……对不起。”  
“你今天有点莫名其妙。”李东赫说，“你平时……虽然也很奇怪，但是今天特别，发生什么事情了，学校里出什么事了吗？”  
“以后不可以再这样……要是有人因为这些，做出伤害你的举动，”像我在梦里那样让你一直哭的话，“甚至犯下过错，到那个时候就来不及了，在那之前，……在那之前。不可以再这么做了，得保护好自己。”  
“又在说什么……”李东赫抬起手探了探他的额头，确认没有发烧以后，又轻轻摸住他的脸，“我会受到什么样的伤害呢，到那个时候你也会保护我的吧……哥哥？”  
李马克浑身震颤，半天说不出话来。漂亮的少年对着他笑，眸子里荡漾着温柔的水光。这是自打他们俩确认出生时间以后李东赫第一次叫他哥哥。不同于普通玩伴的大大咧咧的“哥”，而是带了更多亲昵意味的，他心头都在发颤。  
“舍得叫我‘哥’了啊。”  
“以后不叫了。”李东赫赌气道，“刚才是特殊情况。”  
李马克堵着他不让他走——倒也不是真的走不了的状况，只要李东赫想，从他手臂底下钻过去就成——李东赫撇了撇嘴，“知、道、了——”  
“会的。”  
“啊？”一向来反应很快的李东赫也要很久才想通，那居然是回答。李马克是真的在认认真真地回答他，“我会的。”

他被困在梦里。意识已经回笼，四肢却怎么也伸展不开。  
好半天才挣扎出困境，却发现身边的被子鼓起一个山丘。李马克深呼吸一口气，做好心理准备，把被子掀起一个角，才发现竟然是熟睡的玩伴。李东赫是什么时候爬进他的被窝里来的？他怎么一点记忆也没有？  
睡得正香的当事人也许是觉得冷，把身子蜷缩起来，又朝着他的方向挪了挪。  
李马克重新给他把被子盖好，也跟着躺下，却没有半点睡意了。  
临近中午李东赫才醒过来，面对李马克的质疑，他揉揉眼睛，理直气壮地说：“我来找你玩，没料到你还在睡。本来想坐在旁边等你起床的，但是因为实在是太困了，所以——”  
“哈？那你怎么睡进来的。”  
“很在意吗？”  
“与其说是在意……”李马克本人没有洁癖，对于李东赫睡他的床也没有太大意见。要较真的话，此刻如此明显的反应不过是因为又想起辗转反侧时候所看到的那些事。他以前对李东赫的认知已经足够多了，多到他怀疑已经朝着某种不太正常的方向发展——可是直到今天他才明白，那些仅仅是序幕。  
李东赫有着像油画上的美人那样的身体……并非现在大众流行审美里细瘦得像竹竿一样的身材，恰好相反地，他许多地方都是浑圆饱满的，脸颊，肩膀，大腿，还有在衣摆下稍微露出来的，婴儿肚。古典主义里的漂亮少年。李马克只不过瞥了几眼，就口干舌燥，迫不及待地翻身下床找水喝了。  
“那有什么关系，”李东赫的声音打断他的回忆，“总不至于连被子都不肯分一半给我。”  
“不要说得这么理直气壮！”  
李东赫没心没肺地对他做鬼脸。  
“其实本来你把我叫醒就好了。”  
“看你睡得那么熟不忍心啊，”李东赫坐在他的床沿，“哥哥……今天做什么梦了？”  
“……”被戳中死穴，李马克木着一张脸不说话。  
他怎么能够把梦里的事情说出口？他总不能当着本人的面，告诉他自己最近一直在做奇怪的梦，梦里面李东赫呜咽着要逃，他却像是失去理智一样把那个人抓回来，然后继续做一些难以言喻的事情。最近的幻境变本加厉，更多可供想象的都被调动出来，包括对方被自己掐红了的大腿外侧、和因为反复摩擦而破皮红肿的大腿内侧……他从未想过自己在床上会是那种角色，总是抗拒着不肯看，可仿佛他的心也被蛊惑了，从略微掀起的眼帘里，他可以清楚地看见李东赫咬着嘴唇泫然欲泣的样子。  
当事人像发现了好玩的事，问他：“是什么见不得人的内容，怎么表情看上去奇奇怪怪的。啊，该不会是因为快成年了所以——”  
“不是！”李马克猛地跳起来。  
“……啊？”  
“不是，没什么，我已经忘记了。”  
“是吗，”李东赫说，“我听见哥哥一直叫我名字来着，还以为是什么很有意思的梦。”  
这样下去不行，李马克想。这已经超出了他作为一个少年能够承受和解决的范围，必须有更强大的人来帮助他了。他想到了至高无上的神，神一定会有办法，而能够接近神的途径就是教堂的礼拜。他迫不及待地要见到主教，与之说出自己的一切烦恼了。

05×××  
这是他第一次来到告解室。长长的仿佛没有尽头的走廊，越往下越是昏暗摇曳的烛光，令他不由得感叹原来城市里还有遵循着这样旧习的地方存在。修女的裙摆拖曳在石阶上，他注意着脚下，生怕踩着了绊倒。最后他被引导在一张镂空的屏风前坐下，主教则在另外一端端坐着，似乎等他已经很久了。  
李马克的双手端正地摆在膝盖上。他紧张地等着主教的教诲，却被对方提醒，“孩子，你得先告诉我你遇到了什么困惑。”  
“主教大人……这个屏风是用来作什么的呢？即使是这样，我也能看得见您的脸……”  
“它意味着，走出这扇门以后，关于相貌的记忆会淡忘，而神的教诲则透过这些网孔留下。”主教和蔼地说道，“来吧，我们开始吧。”  
李马克放下惴惴不安的心，将自己最近的梦和盘托出。即便是在告解，他依旧无法将具体的场景描述得很具体，只能用隐晦的词语代替而过。他想起《挪威的森林》里的描写，不合时宜地，连声音都在颤抖。“这是被蛊惑了吗？还是因为我……”  
“不要有负担。”主教笑起来，“这不过是你成长到这个阶段了。神创万物，而后让他们在自然里繁衍生息，为的是让他们可以自己一代代繁衍下去。《创世纪》里，‘人要离开父母与妻子联合，二人成为一体’。《马可福音》里，耶稣说，‘但从起初创造的时候，神造人是造男造女。因此，人要离开他的父母，与妻子联合，二人成为一体。既然如此，夫妻不再是两个人，乃是一体的了。’《以弗所》里，保罗说，‘一个男人与他的妻子的结合，是基督与他的子民、即教会结合的生动写照。’你只是接受了神的旨意。”  
“繁衍、妻子……只是为了这些吗，”李马克咬住嘴唇，“可是如果他是个男生……”  
主教愣了一会儿，似乎在考虑怎么回答。  
李马克在越来越长的沉默里忍不住开口：“我知道这是违反神的教诲的。”  
“是的。孩子，我对你有印象……还记得我们曾提到过，《哥林多前书》里写，‘你们岂不知不义的人不能承受神的国吗？不要自欺，无论淫乱的、拜偶像的、作娈童的、亲男色的、偷窃的、贪婪的、醉酒的、辱骂的、勒索的都不能承受神的国。’所以这样的思想是很危险的，是与福音截然相反的……‘男人也是如此，弃了女人顺性的涌出，欲火攻心，彼此贪恋，男和男行可羞耻的事，就在自己身上受这妄为得当的报应。’《罗马书》里这样强调。”  
他一字一句地听下去，神果然对这样的行为鄙弃不已。而自己身为一名教徒，已然知道这些事情是违反神谕的，却仍旧犯下了这样的过错……  
“孩子。你现在还没有走到……不可回头的地步。”主教说，“悬崖勒马为时未晚，只要你心中永远存着神的教诲，时时刻刻约束自己，不作出出格的事情，神依旧会容纳你、接受你……通向天堂的路也永远会为你敞开。”  
李马克走出教堂，漫不经心地踢着地上的两颗小石子。  
李东赫在后面叫了他好几声，他也没听见。  
“呀李马克！”李东赫拔高了音量，“你今天怎么回事啊！”  
李马克这才停下来。  
李东赫跑到他面前：“我刚才看到你从告解室里出来了。发生了什么事吗，我们好孩子and优等生李马克xi也会有这样充满烦恼的时候吗？”  
“我去反省我的错误了。”  
“什么错误……”  
“就是，不能再想些奇奇怪怪的东西。神给我们指引，是希望我们成为更好的人，我应当遵循那个教诲。”  
“我怎么听不懂，你在说什么啊哥哥。”  
“我之前一直梦到你。”李马克说，没注意到李东赫的表情，“梦里面总是发生奇怪的事情，你和我之间。很长的时间里我都在苦恼，不知道应该怎么面对你，有时候对你态度也不是很好……对不起，是我没想好怎么做。”  
他是在真心实意地道歉。李东赫看得出来，这和之前的条件反射不一样，李马克是诚恳地反思过以后才对他说了这番话。也不知道哪里来的委屈，鼻子霎时间就酸了，李东赫睁大眼睛对李马克说，“什么啊，怎么说得好像以后都不跟我玩了一样……”  
李马克不回答，他心里越慌了，直觉出了什么不好的事。  
“你之前还说无论发生什么事——”  
还记得吗？不久之前发生的事情啊。  
“知道啊。”李马克说，“不会让你白叫哥哥的，今后也是无论发生什么事情，我也是你哥、是你的好朋友，会一直保护着你，……无论是主动的还是被强迫的，都不会让你遭受到那种境地。”  
他的声音越来越低，最后几乎听不见了。  
“因为神吗？因为神的旨意？可、可也不用每件事都相信啊，你又不知道他是不是真的存在——”  
“喂。”李马克捂住了他的嘴巴，要他别说那些话了，也是这时候他才看清楚李东赫眼睛里闪烁的泪花。他不明白自己怎么就把李东赫搞哭了呢，他又没说他什么。从头到尾都是他心里有了邪念，把对方也带进漩涡里来，不好的只有他一个人，“信神的人……且做得好的人，才会有好的结果啊。”  
“……神真有那么灵验吗？”  
“有些人虽然做了很多的恶事，活着的时候顺风顺水……但是死了以后也一定会遭到神的惩罚，不能进入天堂之门内的。”  
“我不懂、我不懂……那么约伯呢？约伯那么相信上帝，他得到的也不过是……”  
“可是最后神让他得救了。”  
“他得救了吗，他的妻子，他的孩子，哪一个活着了呢……他还不是要一个人孤零零地，度过后面的人生……李马克，我真的一点都不懂你现在在说的是什么……你为什么要自责为什么要忏悔，嗯？”李东赫无力地笑起来，“不就是梦到我吗，多大的事情啊，你又不喜欢我。”

那天他们不欢而散。  
李东赫一连两周没再出现，李马克松了口气之余又很失落：他已经习惯与李东赫形影不离的这几年光景，哪怕只有两天不见都觉得很不习惯，如今见面时间越来越长，他都害怕自己忘掉那个人的脸，又被说是笨蛋。

“既然这么在乎就别闹别扭了。”  
“我只是在想要不要放弃。”李东赫对着桌上的镜子，喃喃地说道。  
从镜子里反射出来的，是熟睡中的人类李马克。李东赫以手支颌，一瞬不瞬地盯着画面里的人看，连声音都放得低微，生怕吵到对方似的，虽然声波并不能透过镜子传向那个空间。  
“虽然你还能活几百年，但是这样浪费好几年的时间去陪一个小鬼长大，我也真是不懂你什么心思。”好友坐在桌子的一个角落，“我还以为你只是看中人家的灵魂想要收集起来当纪念品呢，没想到人家一心信教，就连灵魂里都……”  
“但是就算这样我也还是好喜欢啊。我还是第一次听人类说‘会保护我’。听到他说那句话的时候就知道我肯定完蛋了。”他低低地笑起来，“虽然他可能只是出于朋友的立场，就算换成是别人他也一样会救。可是先动心的有什么办法……”  
“恶魔和人类啊。新奇的搭配。不过你那么喜欢为什么又不见他。”  
黑暗中，李东赫的眼眸里反射着浅浅的红色的光。他才是个新生的恶魔，眸色比一般同类要浅，宛若在太阳下被举起来端详的红宝石，“他已经拒绝我了。他梦到我，不是先跟我说，而是去跟人类主教坦白……然后回来就说，神的旨意很重要，他不能抗拒……什么都不可以。”  
“他梦到你了，这不是说明……”  
“可是就连这点也是我悄悄进他的梦境里求来的。”  
“你用梦蛊惑他了。”  
“嗯。他上当了；可是他推开了。”李东赫把头埋进臂弯里，“做不下去了，我也有自尊心的啊。他不喜欢我，我再怎么诱惑他也不为所动，总也不能无止境地纠缠下去。”  
“他好在哪？”  
“长得很帅，性格也很好。很会照顾人，有时候还请我吃东西。跟他在一起的时候我会暂时忘记掉自己不是人类，很开心很开心……喜欢跟他黏在一起。”  
“那么他有不好的地方吗？”  
他想了想，又哭又笑：“是个大笨蛋。”  
“你完了。”好友点点头。  
但是就算李马克喜欢李东赫又怎么样呢，要如何跟他解释“恶魔”这种族群的存在？随着年月的变迁，在极少数知道其存在的人类与恶魔的斗争中，后者也逐渐地优胜劣汰，筛选出他们这一族群活到现在。他们不怕阳光、不怕十字架、不怕诅咒，却擅长蛊惑人心，引诱人类与之相爱并且堕落，那是他们生命里为数不多的娱乐活动。  
要仅仅是露水情缘那也就算了，不少恶魔喜欢在情爱之后夺取人类的灵魂，把它化作琥珀，拿在手上反复地把玩；可李东赫要的却不仅限于此。  
在好友担忧的目光里李东赫站起来，把镜子关了：“我讨厌他。这个世界上我最讨厌李马克。”

“说是讨厌，却还是忍不住要去看？”  
李东赫摆出满不在乎的表情：“我只是闲得没事做下去看看。”  
朋友说：“口是心非大可不必。”  
恶魔不是人类，不必迂回婉转。他们分明想要什么都信手拈来，要让人类堕落也不过弹指一挥，然而李东赫偏偏就是有那个耐心和毅力，能够在一个人身边打转这么多年。朋友看了那么多人类的小说和漫画，都觉得这不过是存在于无知的人类脑中的某种妄想罢了——  
也许这回真的不一样。  
化名为李东赫的恶魔，每次看到名为李马克的人类，眼睛都是闪闪发光的。

没有了李东赫在身边，李马克还是和以前一样。高中生的个子跟雨后春笋似地刷刷刷地拔高，李马克比以前长高了很多，瘦而挺拔，一双大眼睛炯炯有神，搭配上海鸥形状的眉毛，朋友们喜欢摸着他的脑袋说你怎么这么可爱。  
学校里跟李马克告白的女孩子也很多，看准了他说不出拒绝的话，每每都是把表白信往他怀里一塞就跑。李马克站在原地，也不知道去追，就愣愣地对着手里的信发呆，教人看了就生气。李东赫悄悄看着，气得直跺脚，心说喜欢上李马克的人都是自作自受，要他们喜欢这么个榆木脑袋，吃亏吃苦都是必然的。  
有时候实在看不下去，他也想替李马克拒绝；但是看那人这么久都没有开窍的样子，又觉得随他去吧：搞不好李马克本人乐在其中呢。  
李东赫生气的是，李马克居然真的就没有再和其他人提起自己。他还以为人类失去好朋友都会闷闷不乐好一阵子呢，严重的还要茶不思饭不想寝不能寐，可再看看这家伙，别说这些了，就连每周的礼拜都没有缺席过的。坊间传闻主教觉得他很有潜力，以后还想把他培养成教派里的重要人物，一想到将来李马克也要在教堂里老神在在地跟别人传道解惑，李东赫就止不住地恶寒。  
要是李马克真的成了那样的人他们俩就彻底玩完了——！  
不过转念一想，李马克要是穿那套白色的教士服，应该也会很好看。  
李东赫坐在屋檐上，晃动着双腿，手指掐断了花朵的茎秆，浅绿色的汁液染了一手。想象一旦插上翅膀，就再也收不回来了，李马克披着白色披风的、快步走过自己跟前的样子，浮现在脑海中。那时候李马克应该已经成年了吧，应该会比现在更高一点，模样也会再成熟一点。无端地觉得到那时候他会比现在更冷峻，严肃，褪去孩子气，变成能让女生们尖叫的那种成熟可靠的男人。  
到那时候烦恼会不会比现在更多。

06×××  
李东赫远远地看见李马克走过来。这是他们没有见面的第三十天。  
李马克也看见他了，所以停下脚步。两个人隔着放学时间校门口汹涌的人流对望，中间的马路犹如天堑谁都无法跨越。李东赫率先面无表情地扭头就走，来这附近逡巡逗留是一回事，真的看见本人则又是另一回事，至少此时此刻他不想跟李马克讲话。  
那个人反正也不会追上来。  
那个人怎么还不追上来。  
对啊，那个人本来就不可能追上来……  
李东赫越想越乱，越走越急。  
他听到李马克在后面叫他，愈发坚定了不回头的决心，扎进人群里把自己隐藏起来。  
他听到后面不断有惊呼声，李马克不断说着“抱歉”、“借过”，在在各种各样的道歉里找机会呼喊他的名字，“李东赫！”马路很长很长，延伸到视野的尽头，李东赫肩膀以上的部分完全僵直，努力营造出自己压根不在乎的假象。只有他自己才知道维持这样的姿势有多艰难和僵硬，可是不能让李马克发现他心软。  
挣扎着挤出了人群，喧嚣一下子停止了。李马克追到他身后半米远的地方：“李东赫。”  
“……”  
“我想找你的，对不起……”一开口又是道歉，“但是我才发现根本不知道去哪里。我没有见过东赫的爸爸妈妈，也不知道家在哪儿或者在哪上学，虽然去教堂附近找过，但是也……我知道你不会在那里了。”  
“……”李东赫看着自己的脚尖，心说李马克和以前一点都没变。  
抬起左脚，然后迈出去。只要这样就可以继续行走了。这样简单的事，对李东赫来说却是很困难的。好像操控着双腿的神经突然从中间截断了，他怎么也没办法向前。李东赫发现自己很好奇此刻的李马克会是什么表情，会和平时那张总是波澜不惊的脸有区别吗。  
可是仔细想想李马克并不总是对他无动于衷的。  
指尖传来温热的触感，零点一秒之后，它离开了。李东赫下意识地瑟缩了手指，几分钟后才意识到刚才李马克想要来牵他的手。  
“我对东赫你什么都不了解。”李马克说，“之前也从来没有关心过，明明是认识这么多年的朋友，连这些最基本的也不知道。”  
“其实也没什么。”本想伪装冷静，声音一出口就变了调，“我本来就没跟你说过。”  
“……我想知道的。”  
“嗯。”  
“这两天，想了很久，乱七八糟的。我还是没有想明白。……有一点想得很清楚，就是以后也想继续做朋友。所以我们以后继续见面吧？”  
李东赫喉咙一紧，勾起嘴角转过身去：“哥是真的不知道吗？我是不想做朋友的啊。”他在李马克茫然的视线里说下去，“反正，本来，这个世界上我就最讨厌李马克，最最最最最最讨厌——”  
“……我知道了……”  
“这个世界上，”李东赫又重复了一遍，“最……”  
“……！”  
李马克第一次见李东赫就觉得，招惹这个人不是个好主意。直至被李东赫吻上来的那一刻，他依旧这么觉得。他被对方撞得后退半步，下意识环住对方的腰，反应过来的时候再要放下手已经失去立场。李东赫双手环住他的脖颈，舌头先是在唇上囫囵过了一遍，而后就放肆地侵城掠地，想要挤进李马克的双唇之间。  
拒绝的话又被压回去，从舌尖滚落到舌根，最后完全消失在幽深的喉咙深处。不过是十几岁的孩子，哪里承受得了这样大的阵仗，李马克凭着本能把李东赫压在身后的墙上，红砖上爬满藤蔓和木藤蓼，他们在植物的庇护下接吻。李东赫向来有让人发疯的能力，他领教过了，如今不过是亲身体验。  
“哥哥……”李东赫在接吻的间隙与他求饶，被啃啮得红肿的嘴唇水光潋滟，惹人疼爱，李马克着魔一般地伸手去抚摸，好半天才问他：“疼吗？”  
“刚才，……不知道怎么就失控了。我本意不是想亲，啊不是，……”李马克迄今为止就连说话也得看李东赫的眼色。  
李东赫说，“再亲亲我吧，哥哥，”小小的影子在李马克猛然骤缩的瞳孔里倒挂着，“我好喜欢。”

把朋友带回家做坏事还是第一次。李马克谨慎地确认了父母不在家，这才敢回应李东赫的吻。李东赫体力不支，抓着他的胳膊，问：“李马克xi打算一直站在这里亲我吗？”李马克让他进房间，他又笑，说你不会打算在房间里继续亲我吧。李马克对李东赫总是很难招架，他在小恶魔面前变成彻头彻尾的笨蛋，无法读懂他对白里的潜台词，只好继续诡异地沉默着。  
李东赫就教他。  
李马克在那一瞬间明白过来李东赫并不是一无所知，至少不如他自己预设的那样，然而箭在弦上不得不发，就算反应过来也对当下的状况无可奈何。李东赫对他笑，现在明白了吗？之前对你的接近都是故意的呀。  
少年的皮肤在他的触摸下发抖。李东赫告诉他一个秘密，其实他有时候会悄悄爬到窗台上来看李马克，“一开始真的只是好奇，想知道你睡觉的时候什么样子，”李马克当即就批评他，“做那么危险的事情做什么？”李东赫愣了两秒又恢复成没心没肺的样子，“在乎的是这个吗？不是因为我偷跑过来？”  
“那个也是要说你的，”李马克说，“要是想过来跟我提前说一声就好了。”  
“你把我关在门外怎么办。”  
“我不会，”李马克又急又气地打断他，“我会做那种事吗？当然也……不能太纵容你，但是把你送回家还是可以的。”  
“什么呀，那样的话对我来说就一点意义都没有了。”李东赫撇撇嘴，又扯他的胳膊，“真的不会把我关在外面哦？”  
“以后不准再爬窗户了。”李马克捏他的鼻子，要他好好记住。  
“知道了。那以后过来找你还是可以的吧？”  
“唔。”  
“那今天我想睡这里。”李东赫最擅长的就是得寸进尺，“可不可以啊哥哥？”  
李马克回避他的视线，喉咙一阵阵发紧。  
主教说，同性之间的性行为是不被上帝允许的。可是李东赫说，“如果我们已经做了这样的事情，上帝知道以后，会抛弃我们吗？”彼时李东赫已经大胆地邀请李马克占有他，大胆的姿态让任何一个人都很难招架，尤其是那个人是李马克。李马克迟疑地回答说，“应该不会吧？神爱所有人，就连那些不义的也爱……”  
“那就好了。哥哥不要怕。”  
实际上害怕的人又是谁呢，李东赫给他口交的时候闭着眼睛，眼睫毛都在颤抖，肉冠碰到喉咙深处的软肉的瞬间，李东赫整个人都僵硬了，好半天才又露出那种胜券在握的表情。李马克的阴茎比他想得要再大一点，现在的人类男高中生居然能够有这种程度的尺寸吗，李东赫的脑子里全是胡思乱想。  
他被顶得乱了呼吸，口水混合着阴茎里流出来的前列腺液沾在脸颊上，整个人看上去狼狈不堪，平时一点点事也要心疼他的李马克则没有放过他的意思，扣着他的后脑勺，轻声细语要他再深一点，恍惚间李东赫以为他们俩角色对换，李马克才是那个诱惑人的恶魔。  
“人类有什么可让你苦恼的，”朋友这样说过吧，“只要你给他们一点甜头他们就会上瘾了。”  
李马克大概还是疼他的，没有直接射出来，而是推开他以后，草率地射在地上，等下怕是有得整理了。  
李东赫捂着嘴咳嗽起来，好像是被呛到了，新生的恶魔虽然在勾引人类上无师自通，可要真枪实弹地上场，多少还是有些心慌。李马克亲亲他的鼻尖，“弄疼你了？”  
两个人无言地重新陷入纠缠，手指插入的瞬间李东赫浑身像是过了电，咬着手背才让自己不叫出声。李马克用平静无波的口吻诚实地描述：“东赫你看上去好像湿得很厉害。”“想哥哥……”李东赫没骗他，刚才开始下面就湿得一塌糊涂，想和这个人做爱的愿望很强烈，几年前开始对执念延续至今，竟然成了身体里的一股火。  
怎么会这么敏感呢我们东赫，李马克很快就被完全地吸引住了，他从来没有遇到过这种事，只好像是解一道数学题那样，小心翼翼地找到关键线索。李东赫嫌他慢，抬起腿想踹他，“快一点……”是他忘了，对于李东赫，题目应当不求甚解。  
他抓住李东赫的腿，慢慢地把自己送进去。虽然湿润，但是毕竟狭窄。好学生李马克研究了一会儿尺寸，李东赫就用湿润的眼眸盯着他看，又期待又害怕的样子，等到他真的把阴茎放进去，李东赫又喊太粗了慢一点慢一点，掐着他的胳膊像被踩着尾巴的小猫那样叫起来。  
李东赫急促地喘起来，很受不了的样子，在他完全捅进来的瞬间爽快地射了。李马克咬他的耳朵说等下一起，李东赫拗不过只好答应了，视线却死死固定在对方的眉眼，压根不敢往下看。下半身像是被劈开了一样疼，动不了了，李马克的尺寸让他难以招架，没有人告诉他原来开荤是这么可怕的事情。李东赫以前试着在晚上一边念李马克的名字一边自慰，被朋友知道以后又被笑了，说一个恶魔何至于辛苦至此，只要你勾勾手指漂亮男孩女孩儿随你挑，可是李东赫固执地觉得如果不是李马克那么其他的都没有意义。  
“快……”  
李马克玩他的心上来了，问他为什么不说敬语，问他为什么不叫哥哥。李东赫在他面前主导权全失，脑子里面只有好快乐好快乐，适宜享受欢愉的体质让他大脑一片空白，即便是在李马克短暂抽身出去的时候也会自觉地迎上去。什么都喜欢，胸口相贴也喜欢，肠道内壁的战栗也喜欢，从内到外都被这个人占有，像是蹦极的时候紧紧抓住这个人，呼啸的风从耳畔掠过。  
李东赫颠七倒八地叫他，什么都叫，生气的时候叫李马克，要撒娇又会叫哥哥，要他深一点重一点，但是转头又说受不了了就到这里吧。李马克抱住他，说我真的不懂你，明明嘴上一直说这样的话，身体却不放我出去。李东赫立刻甩脸色给他看说我现在就不跟你做了，一扭脸，两条大腿又缠在李马克的腰上，恨不能让对方把自己给捅穿了。  
意识回笼也会想，这样太放肆了，可是再看李马克，眼睛里全是意乱情迷。李东赫问他，哥哥，如果别的恶魔勾引你，你也会和他做吗？  
恶魔？什么恶魔。  
我是恶魔啊，不是骗你，不是开玩笑，也不是比喻句，李东赫说，不是人类也没有那种情感甚至可能无法真正地喜欢你，哥哥一直以来有感觉到吗？  
李马克摇摇头，他不知道。他很认真地思考，然后说，那我也只见过你这么一个。  
“恶魔是什么样的？”  
“大概就是会引诱别人……呜……和自己做这样的事情吧？”  
“有什么好处吗？”李马克停下来，双手撑在他头发两侧，“听起来只有我赚了。”  
“大概是会因为这个变得快乐吧？还有就是如果因此堕落的话，……”李东赫舔了舔嘴唇，“堕落后凝结的灵魂碎片也会变成恶魔的食物吧。”  
“可是我们东赫，”李马克拉长了音调，“自己也很危险啊。”  
用那样性感的表情在自己的身体里进出，真的受不了。双腿之间温热又滑腻的触感，加上不时摩擦到的敏感点，都让李东赫再度咬住自己的手背。李马克说，“敏感点这么浅，要是被别的人类碰过的话，也会露出这样的表情吧？”  
“唔、嗯……不是的，不是这样的，哥哥……只喜欢哥哥……”  
嘴唇里吐出来的甜蜜话语有多少是真心又有多少是虚假的呢？李马克没有思考太久，就说，“其实不用东赫引诱我结果也是一样的，是我先在梦里梦见欺负你的。”  
“你、你上次说了——”  
“我就像这样，梦到东赫被我压在下面，有时候东赫骑在我身上，总之一直在哭。但是我从头到尾都没有停手过。上次跟你说的时候你说不介意……”  
“要我吧，哥哥……再深一点，”李东赫用泫然欲泣的声音跟他讨饶，却又诱惑他把自己彻底玩坏，“东赫是你的、你一个人的……”  
恋人似乎很喜欢他的大腿和屁股，双手总是在那附近流连。大开大合地肏他的时候，喜欢掐着他的髋部，将他死死地固定在阴茎上。穴口早就麻了，连紧绷着的脚趾也在抽筋，可怕的是后面一直在流水，把床单都打湿了。要是这时候有大人回来，他们只好暂时把被子掀起来盖过头顶，然后在这张流满了他们的体液的床上假装入睡。李东赫想，要是李马克敢在床单下弄他，他就敢悄悄地再给他口一次，欣赏他忍耐不下去的表情。  
哥哥，惩罚我吧。  
被内射的时候李东赫想，都怪我，从此以后你再也不要想着会被允许和另外一个女人乃至人类做这样的事。我真诚地祝愿你再也不会拥有属于自己的小孩，作为人类，你繁衍的使命在这里被我完全掐断了。如果你很在乎这样的事情的话就惩罚我吧，我心甘情愿，甘之如饴。  
一切结束以后他们静静地躺在那张床上。李东赫累得就快要睡着，李马克不知道在想什么，有一搭没一搭地玩他的头发。就在李东赫以为自己就要沉入睡梦的瞬间，他听到人类恋人说，东赫，我喜欢你。

醒来的时候还贪心地想要更多，很意外的是李马克居然没走，李东赫把自己埋在被子里悄悄地用手指数对方的腹肌。李马克捉住他的手指拢在掌心里，问他又在想什么坏点子，可是表情分明是要笑的。  
他感觉李马克对他也有欲望的，男高中生的精力总是无处发泄，所以他们很容易勃起，稍微撩拨一下就有反应。所以他悄悄圈住对方的欲望，问他，哥哥要再来一次吗？他看见李马克倒抽一口凉气，耳朵都憋红了，最后结结巴巴地说不来了今天就算了。  
为什么？  
李马克说，你等下要不舒服的，我刚才帮你把东西弄出来的时候，看见都肿了。再做你该疼了，刚刚也一直在哭。李马克还说，我是第一次所以没什么经验，只顾着自己也没考虑到你，李东赫就笑起来说可是真的很舒服。再做一次也无所谓吧。  
不过末了他们还是没有做，李东赫后面还没好，就连被手指触碰都会觉得疼。  
“不在乎吗？”李东赫望着天花板，“我跟你说的事情。”  
“哪一件？”  
“其实我是……”现在想起来有点后悔，不应该那么早就告诉他的。虽然结果还不错，自己也没被推开，但是谁知道将来会变成什么样。“恶魔——这件事。”  
“我一直知道啊。”李马克却说。李东赫几乎要跳起来，反思自己是不是露出了马脚，又听得对方继续说下去，“真的跟恶魔一样呢，一开始在教堂里遇见的时候就觉得了，完全不可控的孩子，有时候会做出没礼貌的举动，有时候让人觉得很愤怒。但是也只是‘小’恶魔吧，不是坏人，只是喜欢恶作剧，喜欢看别人出糗吃瘪——我说得没错吧，东赫？”  
“……”这个笨蛋，还是什么都不知道。  
根本没有把那几句话当真吧，可是李马克的不以为意却让李东赫难受起来。在对方身边装了好多年的人类也不觉得委屈，此刻反倒觉得“好像心意没有传达到那边”。  
李马克摸着他的头发，“要再睡一会儿吗？今天我爸妈说不回来了。”  
“有睡前故事吗？”李东赫拽着他的胳膊跟他撒娇，“但是不要给我讲圣经了，每次你说完我脑袋都晕晕的。”  
“多大人了。”想来想去只有这唯一的一个故事可以跟他讲，“给你讲一讲春天的小熊？”  
听完故事以后李东赫哼哼唧唧的，“李马克xi真的一点也不会讲故事，本来应该很浪漫的怎么说出来就这样了呢。”  
“我也是从书上看到的。”  
“‘抱着你从山坡上滚下来’？这个故事太短了，后面发生了什么呀，就没了。”  
“故事的后来，就是，现在你抱着我这样。”李马克对着他勾了下嘴角，“你对我来说就是那只小熊。‘我就这么喜欢你’。”  
“我很像小熊吗？”李东赫问了但是没有得到回答。李马克太急切地想要继续亲他的嘴唇了。  
李马克还是那个李马克，一边亲一边怀疑，最后还是李东赫迎上去，在唇齿相交间对他确认，哥哥，我已经是你的了，你忘记了吗？  
你已经占有我了。

07×××  
李马克成人礼的前一个晚上，李东赫悄悄地跑到他房间里，当然免不了又被说了两句，不过最后两个人还是在狭窄的单人床上做爱了。李马克从后面上他，他一直叼着床单的一个角，生怕呻吟泄露出去。他听朋友说很多教徒家庭都过得清心寡欲相敬如宾，就连夫妻生活都古板得让人窒息，所以人类把最原始最基础的那种姿势叫“传教士式”，不过还好这些在李马克身上暂时没有得到体现。他被玩得乱七八糟，身上留了不少吻痕，大腿内侧止不住地抽搐，就连膝盖都跪红了，不过李马克心疼他，会给他揉一揉。  
但是出来没多久他就和主教打了个照面。他本来不想和对方有过多纠缠，恶魔么，虽然不怕人类，但总归还是对一些“法器”之类的颇多忌惮。可主教站到他面前，说：“在这里停手还不是太晚。”  
“什么？”  
“利用那孩子不加防备的特点，引诱他，腐蚀他，让他堕落，这是你的目的吗？”主教的言辞非常激烈，“就算毁掉他的人生也无所谓吗？”  
李东赫把双手背到身后。恶魔是非常容易被挑衅的，尤其是面对质疑自己的声音，他们会迫不及待地施加“惩罚”，让对方明白自己的力量有多强大而不可撼动。要是别人，没准李东赫现在早就出手了，考虑到这人还是李马克非常尊敬的对象，他决定先忍一忍。  
“我会耽误他什么？”满不在乎地，“只不过是教他快乐的方法。活着但是没有快乐那么多无趣啊。”  
“低俗、下流的快乐！”  
“您不也是从这种快乐里诞生。”李东赫的眼眸里逐渐浮现出妖媚的红色，像是此刻挂在天空中的那轮弯月，“还是您打算告诉我，您的父母是在‘没有任何感情’的前提下，‘一点也不低俗、下流’地创造了您。”  
主教愣住了。虽然人类发明出了各种各样的眼镜和美瞳，但是没有任何一种可以在黑暗里发出这样的亮光。夜晚张开血盆大口，朝着他逼近过来。  
“你要剥夺他成为下一任牧师的使命吗。”主教低声说。  
“别把你的想法强加在他身上，”李东赫不屑一顾，“他似乎还没有同意吧，再说了，就算有朝一日他和您一样成为主教，难道就得剥夺他身为一个人品尝快乐的权利吗？”  
这是恶魔真正的声音。没有虚伪的讨好，没有甜蜜的诱惑，仅仅是用威压让对面无法说出话来。李东赫控制不住地想要当场扭断主教的喉咙，欣赏他的血……没准会蜿蜒成一条小溪，对不起了李马克，我本来就没有那么善良的，本质比你想得还要坏，在你面前表现成那样都是因为喜欢你才有的假象，他一边想一边笑起来，悄悄地松开了背在身后的手。  
“有舍必有得。”  
“他会得到什么？——他只会失去我。”  
“你对人类的认知还太浅了。”  
是吗？毕竟他们俩真的相处得很好。虽然吵架的时候也很多，玩冷战谁也不理谁，但是只要有一方心软给个台阶，另外一方就会装作不知道地自然接受，之后又和好。聊些有的没的，吃吃喝喝玩玩，性质来了也会睡觉，有一次差点被李马克爹妈发现了，不过他们都掩饰得很好，应当没有被发现吧。  
“就算不了解又怎么样呢？”李东赫一步步朝着主教走过去。  
弱小的人类想要反抗恶魔的话要怎么做呢，全心全意祈祷让上帝降临他们的国度吗？可是自从李东赫诞生在这个世界上以来，能够被称为神迹的——一个都没有。想到这里他看着主教的目光甚至带上了些许怜悯，全心全意地侍奉一个人类创造出来的神，并且，为之奉献出自己全部的生命，实在是太可笑了啊。  
他听见自己清脆的足音。  
“马克不会原谅你的。”主教叹了口气，像是警告，“如果你在这里动手，他会彻底疏远你、逃开你的，凡事行动之前要考虑后果。”  
“他不会知道的。”  
“你打算骗他？”  
李东赫不再回答了。他轻柔地掐住那个男人的脖子，手指放在对方的喉结上缓慢摩挲。只要从这个地方划开一条口子，手里的这玩意儿就回归虚无了，从此以后不会再有谁横亘在他们之间成为阻碍。恶劣的本性在此刻暴露无遗，他有一万种方法让人类不带痛苦地死去，可他现在只想让对方死得惊恐又痛苦，谁让……谁让刚才对方说了那样的话呢？  
李马克不会堕落，会永远做那个天真正直得令人心痛的人类。  
“东赫！”  
李东赫的手指停了一下。  
李马克从后面追过来，“东赫！”  
松开手指，任由主教像个漏了气的沙袋一样跌坐在地，李东赫转过去面对李马克的时候，又是乖乖的样子了。李马克疑惑地问：“你和主教nim约了要见面吗？”李东赫摇摇头，“刚好遇见了而已。大晚上的你怎么逃出来乱跑啊，会有危险的哦。”  
说到这里他瞥了一眼主教，笑意更深，“李马克这种笨蛋的话，万一被什么不好的东西缠上，那就——”  
“我不怕鬼的，说鬼故事也没用。”李马克还以为在跟他开玩笑呢，“你外套没拿走。”  
“哦，那个，”李东赫说，“看不出来我是为了明天再来找你一趟所以故意留下来的吗？”  
“但是今天晚上降温，”强硬地替他把外套披上了，“别贪凉，会感冒的。”说着又抓着他的手，自言自语说，看吧，你才不过在外面呆了这么一点时间手就这么冷了。李马克低着脑袋的时候露出漂亮的发旋，蓬松的头发让人非常羡慕，李东赫情不自禁地摸摸他的脑袋，连声音都温柔了。  
“哥哥抓着我就不冷了。”  
“要是在一起住就好了。”李马克说，那是个很朴素的愿望。  
被恋人似笑非笑看一眼，李马克难免有点心猿意马，反应过来这相当于变相的邀请，面露窘色，“东赫，我的意思是，这样的话就可以照顾你，不是说别的，呃——”  
“随便你。”李东赫太会了，这句话怎么解释都可以，李马克想问他到底是哪个意思呢，是随便要不要一起住，还是随便要不要一起继续做那档子事？眼下不是问清楚的好时机，主教还在，他不想让主教知道他们又纠缠在一起了，都是神所不允许的啊。

“孩子，我对你有很多期望。”周日的告解室内，主教如此开口，“希望你能成为如我一样，给这个城市带来光明和希望的人，将上帝的福音传播到人世间。”  
“……我明白。”  
“之前来找我告解，就是为了他吧？”他第一次看见主教的脸上露出那样痛心疾首的表情，“还记得我上次是如何告诉你的吗？那都是为神所不容的。神不会给予那些自甘堕落、放弃希望的人。”  
李马克颤抖了一下，不知怎么地，却想起前一天晚上还在和自己缠绵的李东赫。彼时李东赫撑起身体让已经疲软的阴茎从身体里滑出来，射进去的精液从暂时合不拢的穴口里慢慢流下来，场面极度淫糜，空气里飘着的石楠花味道让两个人都有不同程度的脸红。  
“我不懂啊，哥哥你跟我说过的吧，神爱世人。那他是不是应该连那些不那么好的、不那么善良和正直的也爱？是不是应当连那些不信他的、不理解他的也爱？”  
李东赫被他正面抱着，重新插进去的时候喘息的节拍都乱了，双手勾住他的脖颈生怕从他身上掉下来，虚张声势地说“你千万别松手你松手我们就完了”，看起来是有一点怕高。李马克也想过要直接把他带到飘窗前面，让他背对着下面享受刺激，可是才走出去没几步李东赫就用力绞紧他，绞得他都疼了，只好认输。  
“哥哥，你说神会不会不爱我啊。”  
“怎么可能。”李马克想也不想，“他爱世界上所有人。”  
李东赫并没有因此就露出宽心的表情，“可是如果我不是……唔……”  
“那你打算怎么办呢？”  
“其实我也没有很在乎，”染上了哭腔的声音更性感了，李东赫把脑袋埋进他的肩窝里不住地求饶，“哥哥，要射了，嗯，不要在那里，我感觉我要死掉了呜呜，坏掉了——”  
李马克被他的浪叫感染了，呼吸也粗重起来，掐着他的大腿狠狠地肏进去，进到更深的地方，感受对方在自己身上不住颤抖，“那你在乎什么？”  
“神劝我们向善，首先要知道什么是好的，什么是不好的，什么是道德的，什么是不道德的。唯有如此，才能够明辨是非，不去做那些违背道德和戒律的事情。一个不被神爱的人是可悲的，他们的人生里没有光亮，也永远不会得救。等到他们死后，无法进入天堂的国，而只能无限制地向下坠，最终到地狱去，与撒旦为伍。”  
——“那你在乎什么？”  
——“我在乎……哥哥爱我啊，李马克爱我。李马克爱我的话我就会永远以同样的心情爱着李马克的。”  
——“那么神呢？”  
——“我本来就不相信神啊，只相信李马克而已。”  
“为什么……上帝要和撒旦打赌呢？”李马克突然打断了主教的演讲，直愣愣地看着地板，“他既然那样讨厌撒旦，就应当连撒旦的存在也除掉，为什么非但不这样做，还纵容他与他打赌……考验人类呢？神是不是对人类也为所欲为呢？”  
——“神让人类繁衍生息，所以他们就开始孕育下一代了，可是神又要降临惩罚，所以出现了诺亚方舟。”李东赫趴在床上用湿润的双眼凝视着他，“洪水滔天要淹没整个世界的时候，神在想什么？”  
——“神的爱是有条件的爱吗？他还要从人类当中选择出一部分去爱吗？可是我觉得世界上是存在无条件的爱的，我对哥哥……就算哥哥不喜欢我，远离我，抛弃我，我还是喜欢，喜欢一个人要什么理由呢？还是说我已经疯了吗？”  
主教被问住了。其实这样的问题在传道布教的时候屡见不鲜，他也早已参透其中玄机能够滔滔不绝解释上三个小时，可他从未想过这些竟然会出自一个十分虔诚的教徒之口。  
他知道这些都是那个叫做李东赫的人告诉李马克的。恶魔肆无忌惮地侵蚀人类的心智，要他们的信仰动摇、崩溃，最终放弃选民的身份而自甘堕落，李马克现在就出在这个十字路口，稍有不慎就会彻底走错方向。所以他不得不放弃解读，先向李马克确认：“都是那个孩子跟你说的？”  
“……”  
“他要你放弃一直以来的信仰吗？”  
“他没有。”李马克说，“只是我一直以来有些想不通的地方。我想跟他解释的，却什么也说不出来。”  
“他对你说，要你在两者之间选一个？”  
“……”  
“马克。神是无处不在的。”  
李马克叹了口气：“他没有让我选。他只是说，‘神也是有弱点的。’”  
——“我觉得现在这样很好诶，哥哥就是我的神啦。”  
——“但是我也不完美吧，没办法像神那样成为真正的圣人。”光是想到他们这段几乎可以用荒淫无度来形容的日子，李马克都觉得自己和神的距离实在太过遥远了。他如从前一样对神坚信不疑，然而神不喜欢他当下的做法，他只好不再祈求被神所救了。  
——“也许神本来就是不完美的，是有弱点的。就跟你一样。我确实感觉到被救了，李马克……要是你早点出现就好了。”  
也许确实是疯了。  
一向来在教堂里摒除杂念什么都不想的李马克，在面对主教的时候，心里反复地想起关于李东赫的事情。他们之间那些琐碎的对话，触碰，一些平平无奇的散落在日常里的细节，像是阳光下的彩绘玻璃窗，明媚，细碎，难以收集完整，却令他感觉到无上的美丽。  
主教说：“你有想过将来要变成什么样子吗？”  
李马克摇摇头，迟疑着说：“现在还没有确定。”  
“现在放弃还不是很晚。”主教斟酌了一下用词，“人生很长，以后也会遇到很多的……朋友。”  
“我很难想象放弃东赫一个人生活下去。”  
“……你的母亲，孩子，你的母亲会为你骄傲的。”  
李马克抿了抿唇，他不得不承认说出刚才那句话的时候，他压根没想到父亲和母亲。母亲，她一定会喜欢的，她最热衷的事情就是一家人齐齐整整地做同一件事，每周末的礼拜几乎成为了让她快乐地度过下一周的唯一动力。倘若她见到儿子成为那样光芒万丈的人，她笑起来的样子一定很漂亮。

“今天好慢。”李东赫从墙上跳下来，轻巧地落在地面上，“聊了很久吗？”  
“嗯。”李马克说，“其实你也应该去的。”  
“可是我不喜欢他。”李东赫撇了撇嘴，“陪你到这里已经差不多是我的极限了。”  
两个少年牵着手，晃晃悠悠地踏上回家的路途。李马克出了汗，手心里潮湿而温暖，李东赫几次欲言又止但是在见到对方若有所思的神情时又把话给吞回了肚子里。  
李东赫知道今天李马克是去说什么的，也大概猜到了主教会说什么话，反正又是希望他们俩分开，云云。上次找他没成功，这次干脆要说服李马克本人，阴魂不散，像是缠绕在人后的影子。但是应该暂时还没成功吧，要是李马克下定决心，现在也不会主动握着他的手的。  
刚这么安慰自己，就感觉李马克动了动手指，一副要甩开他的样子。李东赫的脸色沉下来，直直地望着李马克，后者似乎也觉得有点儿突然，连忙找补道，“我手心有汗，握起来不舒服吧？”  
“又不是没牵过手。哥哥在床上，”话说到一半又不说了。  
“那，”李马克在裤腿上蹭了两下，“继续？”  
“……”  
李东赫知道自己性格不够好，后劲大，为了刚才那么小的一件事也生气。李马克给了他恃宠而骄的本事，他从来不掩饰自己的情绪，甚至连讨厌也可以直率地表达，如果可以他也想装作一个善解人意的恋人，可他就是忍不住想要证明，李马克对他容忍的界限究竟在什么地方。  
见他没反应，李马克难得地强势了一回，把他的手牵过来：“想牵就一直牵。”  
“我今天又不跟你回家，”李东赫气笑了，“再说了你敢在你爸妈面前这么做吗？”  
“……”  
“哥哥，我不喜欢这样。”他说，“你要是、——松开我的手的话，要知道没准之后就没有牵起来的机会了。”  
李东赫认真地对李马克下最后通牒：“你、要、珍、惜、我。知道了吗？”  
“嗯。”李马克点头，“走吧。”

08  
路上下了场不大不小的雨。在屋檐下躲雨的时候李东赫扯了扯黏在自己身上的衬衫，它们被雨水打湿了，呈现出半透明的质地。李马克可疑地背过身去说，要不然还是去我家换衣服吧，你这样回头得感冒了。李东赫笑他，“马克哥哥只是希望今天我也跟着你回家吧。”李马克点头又摇头，蹙起眉：“要听话。”  
很意外地父母都在家里，李东赫见到他们立刻就收起了笑容拘谨地打招呼，叔叔好，阿姨好。李马克的母亲抬了抬眼睛，说：“东赫来了啊，阿姨给你弄点水果吃吧。”李东赫连连摆手，“没关系的阿姨，我等会儿就走了。”  
李马克从鞋柜里翻出一双小熊图案的拖鞋，说：“给你的。”  
李东赫吃了一惊，小声地凑到他耳朵旁边：“新买的？”  
“嗯，上次逛超市的时候想着反正你有时候会来，”李马克说，“图案，看到就想到你了。”  
真要命，李马克这个木头脑袋想要对别人好的时候怎么能这么好啊，李东赫心里酸酸的，“那你以后不可以拿给别人穿哦。”  
“说了是给你的。”  
两个人很快躲到李马克的房间里去了。李东赫把身上的衣服一件件脱下来，随便扔在地上，接过对面递来的衣服。李马克靠着衣柜看他换衣服，呼吸略微急促起来。上过床的人之间会有种奇异的吸引力，见到对方的身体，总会有些心猿意马，止不住地想到那些绮丽的画面，即便仅仅得以窥见一个角落……  
“今天不做好不好？”李东赫打趣他，“你不会又在想奇怪的事了吧。”  
“……没有。”  
骗人！李东赫想这么指责他。  
水壶里没水了，李马克作为主人尽职尽责地去了厨房，回来之后却脸色不太好看。李东赫从他手里接过温水，“怎么了？”回应他的是少年欲言又止的表情。还没等追问，窗外划过一道闪电，将整个城市都照亮了，接着是雷，落在离他们不太远的地方，轰隆一声几乎要把耳膜都给震碎。下大雨了。  
“哥哥怕不是害怕闪电？”他揶揄一句，笑容却僵在脸上。  
在他们所在的屋檐下，房子的另一端，正在发生一些可怕的事情。将雨声从背景音里剥除出去，再去掉他们俩的呼吸声，就能分辨出剩下那个尖锐得像是碎玻璃一般的声音，来自于李马克的母亲。  
“哥哥……”  
李马克俯下身来抱住他，小幅度地摇头，说：“没什么。……让你见到这样的事情，真的是不好意思。”  
“叔叔阿姨在吵架吗？”  
他只是被越抱越紧了。  
对高中生来说这就是天崩地裂一样的挫折了，一直以来美满和睦的家庭，突然整个儿倾覆，地动山摇，不可逆转。李东赫明白倘若事情还有转圜余地，或者，倘若夫妻双方还有那么一点点理智可言，也绝对不会选择在儿子的朋友来家里的时候，爆发出那样激烈的争吵。  
“有段时间了吗？”  
“东赫啊，不要问了。”  
“可是我会害怕。”李东赫说，“你这样，我觉得好慌，哥哥，有什么想说的都说出来也没有关系的。”  
李马克不对他说。李马克只是一边摩挲着他的碎头发，一边亲他，说，“没关系。”  
他们俩沉默地坐在房间里面听外头的争吵。愤怒的人说话没头没尾，教人摸不着头脑，可是他们对彼此积攒了太多的怒气，一桩桩一件件都要拿出来说，曾经不起眼的插曲也值得拎出来反复探讨，究竟是谁对不起谁，谁辜负了谁，谁先失去爱意而谁又不懂得挽回。是谁太过娇纵自我，又是谁一直为家庭劳碌奔波，到了最后两个人竟然开始回忆起十几年前生育的时候，所经历过的痛苦与纠结。  
李马克坐在门后，刘海遮住眼睛。李东赫走到他身边坐下，犹豫了会儿，戳戳他的肩膀：“我们聊会儿天吧。”  
少年的眼睛反射出温润的光，半天才说：“其实他们一开始不是那样的。”  
“嗯，”李东赫抿唇，“我知道的。”  
“东赫怎么知道的。”  
“……真是，”看着他就忍不住笑起来，“一定要这么追根究底吗？我就是知道啊。从第一次见到你的时候就注意到了，夫妻俩去做礼拜，却挨得那么近，有时候还要牵手。我还以为成年人不会那样了。”  
“从那时候就看到了啊。”  
“靠。”李东赫反应过来，“是啊，没错，从那个时候就偷偷看你，看你长得那么帅。”  
于是李马克也无声地笑起来，眼睛里的湖被笑意弄皱了，荡漾出一片波光粼粼的波浪。  
“我是，因为羡慕？说不上来。”李东赫说，“‘羡慕’的程度好像还达不到，但总是忍不住看，因为觉得很稀奇。马克哥也好，你的父母也好。”  
“从来没有听东赫说起自己家里的事情呢。好像也从来没见过东赫的爸爸妈妈。”  
“很想见吗？”  
“想知道怎么样的父母会生出东赫这样的孩子。”李马克轻轻松松截住李东赫砸过来的拳头——当然就力道而言，只能算得上是撒娇似的毛毛雨——低声说，“我心里东赫也很稀奇。”  
“他们也是很好很好的人。不过你没有机会见到他们了。”  
悲伤的预感从来不会出错，无意中窥见李东赫闪躲的眼神和骤然苍白的脸色，李马克就知道自己提及了不恰当的话题。心脏下沉，怎么也坠落不到底，好不容易听见李东赫说话了，又偏偏是那句“他们已经过世了”。他的心在悬崖边缘徘徊，只要一个松动就会彻底掉进无底深渊。  
很多以前没想过的事情，在此刻突然都得到了解答。先是干渴，后来是愧疚，感同身受般的难过，火烧火燎地盘踞在喉咙口。他发现自己嘴唇也干了，想说话又仿佛被塞了棉花，出声尽是沙哑。  
“……我，”说些什么呢？  
李马克只是觉得自己应当安慰李东赫而已。  
“我以前不知道”，显得像是在推卸责任，毫不关心，“会好起来的”又太过苍白，都无法说服自己，李马克挣扎须臾叹了口气，“对不起。”  
“什么呀。我又没难过。”  
“是……什么时候的事情？”  
“忘记了。很久很久以前的事情了。”  
隐隐觉得奇怪，又不好细问，怕戳到他的伤口，只好说：“那之后都是一个人长大的吗？我们东赫。”  
“诶？”  
“一个人生活吗？那么哪来的钱呢，所以不去学校的吗，现在在什么地方工作呢？”  
有点后悔说出来了。李东赫咬着手指，装作眼神躲闪的样子，半天没有接话。他和李马克关系走到这一步，身体上已经全部交付出去，某种意义上来说李马克甚至同时掌握了他的两种高潮，即，快感到达巅峰的瞬间，和感受到“这个灵魂已经捏在我手里”的满足。可是他迄今为止还没有想好是不是应当对李马克坦白自己的身份。  
他相信爱情，但是不相信人类。  
李马克于他而言是爱情产生的对象，却永远也无法逃离人类的躯壳。  
可是恋人总有办法让他心软的，譬如此刻，李马克慌慌张张地给自己找补，“我不是质问你的意思，也不是想要刺痛你，因为最近感觉对你的了解太不够了，想要更多地知道关于你的事情，东赫不想说的话可以不说的，无论真相是什么，我都不会介意的。东赫的过去是什么样至今为止也还不了解，但是现在……现在我看到的东赫，真的非常……”  
看上去好像光芒万丈的神。李东赫眯起了眼睛，心说那个主教的算盘打得不错，李马克确实很适合成为那种人。他讨厌这种明亮到刺眼的东西，李马克倒是可以例外地拿来一爱。  
“呀李马克。我说我没有钱也没有地方住的话，你也不能养我啊。”他放下手，“我现在住在一个认识的人家里，至于上学，是我自己没什么兴趣所以没去了。我没有过得很艰难。”  
不称职的恶魔就是他本人了。李东赫枕着李马克的肩膀的时候还在想，他应当再把自己如今的处境说得艰难一点，至少得让对方心疼，适度地示弱应当会激发起人的保护欲吧。再说了，他把自己过去遭遇的讲一部分出来也绝对不是说谎，算不上欺骗。  
“真是的，本来应该是我安慰你啊。”嘟嘟囔囔的，“结果又反过来变成你安慰我。”  
那天他们俩没做任何出格的事情，李东赫磨蹭到晚上十点多才道别。李马克把他送到十字路口，李楷灿转过身来抱住他：“我们马克，要回去自己一个人面对了吗，想到这里我有点舍不得。”  
“有什么关系。”李马克说，“你早点回去，不要再在外面玩了。”  
“别害怕哦。”

佯装的坚强并不能成为真正的坚强。  
李马克永远不会忘记那个夜晚。他回到家，发现父亲已经离开了，而母亲则坐在沙发上，双眼空洞无神不知道在想什么。他走过去安慰她，却看见母亲缓缓地抬起双眼——一开始那双眼是冰冷的，不带任何情绪的，仿若在看陌生人，而后来逐渐再染上温度，那才像是母亲平时注视他的眼神。  
他知道有些事情永远地改变了；母亲并不是在注视着他本人，而是透过那层躯壳，在注视着别的什么东西。  
妈妈对他说：“敏亨，妈妈只有你了，从现在开始。”她停顿了一下，在此期间不动声色地遮蔽了一场风暴，“妈妈永远为你骄傲。”  
天亮以后仍然和平时一样，早早地起床去学校，和同学讨论中午吃什么以及数学课老师留下来的最后一道附加题，妈妈不再对他提及日前的风雨，可惜爸爸还是没有回家。李马克知道成年人永远有很多地方可以去，朋友、同事，再不济还有酒店，屋檐是包容的，允许任何一个人在下面避雨，可他依旧忍不住思考父亲能不能按时吃上热腾腾的饭菜。饭后写作业的时候发现窗户忘了关，细雨飘进来打在脸上。李马克又想起李东赫，他又是在哪儿避雨呢。  
辗转反侧好几天以后，李马克下定决心再去找主教。主教正手握着十字架低声为某人祈祷，说了些话以后将手放在对方脑袋上，貌似亲昵地揉了揉。  
他等到主教主持完仪式才走进去，穿着校服的少年的身影被夕阳拖拽得无限绵长。  
“您说过虔诚的信徒会得救。”他闭上眼，“但是为什么我的父母并没有因此就得到幸福呢？”  
“出什么事了吗？”  
“这世上，有信仰着却依旧忍饥挨饿的人，有努力工作却依旧无家可归的人，有心地善良依旧被人误解的人，有积极生活却被人杀害的人，那些信徒，是被神抛弃的吗，还是说，这一切也全看运气。”  
主教没有正面回答他，只是说：“马克，这一切的答案都要你自己来找。”  
“您不是接近神的人吗。”  
“我还不够靠近他。有些人终其一生也无法进入到那窄窄的门里去；我也是在门口徘徊、偶尔得到一些启示的人。所以马克，如果你想要完全弄懂神的旨意的话，你就自己寻找吧。神迹不是猛然出现的，它必定有迹可循。”  
李马克迟疑地看着主教对自己伸出来的手。他很知道自己接下去的选择意味着什么，小时候他就在《窄门》里接触到神的言语，被后人传颂过千遍万遍的，关于通向天堂的路。那条路非常小，门也很窄，所以注定只有极少数的人可以穿过，而更多的人不是在路上失散，就是在门口无限徘徊。  
他以前从未想过自己可以进入那扇门之中。  
握住主教的手的刹那，他诚实地什么都没有想。

09  
“早跟你说过了要做得彻底一点。你又狠不下心让他完全丧失心智，现在倒是好，他果真被那个人类诓骗了去了，你又要做什么打算。”同伴坐在房间角落的椅子上，心不在焉地摇晃着红酒杯，语调里全是尖刻的嘲讽，“他不要你了——你也就干脆抽身吧，以后随便找几个人类玩玩，不付出真心，自由得不知道到哪儿去了。”  
“他好几个晚上没睡。”李东赫低声说，“翻来覆去的，睡不着。”  
“我现在在跟你讨论这个问题吗？你真不怕他以后也变成教士，然后反过来要追杀你？”  
“他不会的。”  
“他是人类！”同伴翻了个白眼，“你别把他假设得那么纯洁善良。你能打包票吗？”  
就是因为不能。李东赫不说话了，换上有点愁苦的神色。他几乎不在李马克面前显露这一点，也从不表露出自己的患得患失、担惊受怕，那些情感对于恶魔来说都太精巧了，没办法细腻地模仿出来，唯有活泼是最自然生动的。  
不用别人提醒，他自己就最知道了，李马克伸手过去的时候，就意味着他们俩的关系走到尽头了。  
“我们……小美人鱼xi？”同伴幸灾乐祸地说，“也没关系，你还有一次机会，他不是下周才开始正式以见习教士的身份参与活动嘛，那之前你让他彻底迷上你、看不到其他人不就好了？”  
“乱说什么。”  
“我现在像不像把尖刀递给你的——你的姐姐？”他咯咯地笑，“加油哦，把刀子插进他的胸口，血流到你的腿上的瞬间，你就会恢复人鱼身份了。期待你重新回到海里——这里——的那一天。”  
李东赫站在李马克家门口摁门铃，他觉得自己确实是疯了。现在再来有什么意义，徒添伤感罢了。  
李马克用那双布满了血丝的大眼睛看他的瞬间，李东赫又心软，他想李马克有很多很多重要的理由，抛弃自己不是因为无情而恰恰是因为有情，李马克没办法放弃对亲情的执念，就这点来说，人类永远有血有肉。他在名为李马克的人类身上体验过太多种的“感情”与“冲动”了。  
他总是为他寻找理由。  
“东赫……”  
“哥哥好久没来找我。”李东赫说，“我只好自己过来了。”  
为什么不对我说实话呢？李东赫仔细打量李马克的眉眼。还是和以前一样，有着浑圆的眼睛，以及仿佛在野蛮生长而显得有些好笑的眉毛。他曾想过找个时间给李马克修眉毛的，可是要是真的改变了，应当会不习惯吧。  
李马克比起以前来说，表现得更不自在了。给他倒水的时候也在发呆，水漫金山，流了一桌子，又慌慌张张地扯过纸巾去擦。跟他说话的时候，目光变得飘忽，不好意思地摸着鼻子、挠着眉毛，小动作很多，总之不敢直视他。  
往好的方向思考的话，李马克对他有愧疚之心，所以才会露出这样的表情吧。  
但是往更坏的方向思考，李东赫就忍不住问他，为什么要甩开我呢？  
“要吃水果吗？”  
“反正哥哥家里也只有西瓜。”  
他忍不住跟着李马克进了他家厨房，紧张兮兮地看他用刀，“不是这样，这样会切到手的。”他从李马克手里接过沉甸甸的菜刀，这回换成李马克用紧张的目光注视着自己了，原来人类的目光也是有重量的，他必须屏息凝神才能说服自己把注意力拉回来。  
还是在厨房里接吻了，西瓜的甜味在嘴唇上蔓延开来，李东赫忍不住多舔了两下李马克的嘴唇。李马克有一瞬间似乎是想对他说什么的，却很奇异地缄口不言，只是沉默地看着他，鼻息温柔地打在他的脸侧。  
“我都听说了。”  
“……”  
“哥哥要甩开我了。”  
李马克下意识去牵他的手，却被他一把甩开了，“早就说过的……早就告诉过你的，哥哥，如果你松开了就再也不会有机会牵起来，你都忘记了吧。”  
李东赫仰着脑袋对他笑，暗地里却咬紧了牙关不让声音出卖自己，“果然没有期待才是最好的。”  
“不是那样，我不是，”情况又变成这样了，李马克对他道歉，而他拒绝接受，在旁人看起来他是那个蛮横又无理取闹的人吧，李马克永远冷静、安定，就算在他们即将分道扬镳的当下，也从来不会显得狼狈。李东赫后悔为什么从一开始要接近他，引诱他，为什么他要陷得那么深那么快，果然是遭到诅咒了，胸口疼痛不已。  
“没有怪你。”  
“……东赫。”  
仿佛是要开解两人此刻的尴尬那样，他率先开口：“做吗？”

李马克倒吸一口冷气，几乎要拔腿就跑了。  
如果他有得选择，一定不会选这种百分之百伤害到李东赫的方式。他要拒绝，身体却完全不受控制地先动作起来。他透过颅骨传导，听见自己回答李东赫的声音，“嗯。”  
他疯了吗？在意识模糊中，李马克仍旧这样想。他希望李东赫突然跳起来，打他、骂他，生气不理他，怎么都好，总之不要荒唐地答应这个提议。他有种预感，要是他们在这里做了，就彻底完蛋了——可是紧接着他的四肢也不再听从大脑的指挥，自发地行动起来。  
这是梦吗？  
李马克听说有一种梦被称为“清醒梦”，做梦的人没有完全睡着，甚至可以通过意识操控自己的行动，一切看起来宛若现实。  
他好像一个游荡在外的魂灵，眼睁睁看着自己的肉身做出一系列可怖的动作。他看见自己将对方压倒在卧室的那张床上，床前一盏昏暗的小灯，映得恋人的眼睛闪闪发光煞是好看；所有都是熟悉的，就连李东赫因为紧张而悄悄抓住床单的样子和从前如出一辙。他从床头柜的深处找出安全套，还被对方轻声吐槽一句假正经。  
“明明一直以来都很想跟我做吧……就连这种东西都准备好了。”  
怎么会那么可爱呢，脸都红了，却一本正经地说出故作老成的话。  
东赫在床上一向来很放得开，做完润滑以后就按捺不住地往他怀里钻，甚至干脆坐在他的大腿上，湿漉漉的后穴蹭得他大腿上也都是可疑的粘稠液体，饱满的臀尖蹭得他呼吸沉重，几乎想要当场就把这人做得下不来床。李马克拼尽全部理智压抑住自己蠢蠢欲动的双手，摸索着不知道被自己丢到哪里去的套子，哪知道李东赫又用那种甜蜜的语调跟他撒娇，要他直接插进去，“呀李马克……”  
“最后一次了，听我的不好吗？”  
不好。  
不是……不想听你的，东赫啊。李马克在心中无声地呐喊，我们俩怎么突然就要结束了呢？  
身体里好像住着另一个自己，对这些挽留和呐喊置若罔闻。那个“自我”顺从地按照李东赫要求的，分开他的大腿，就着他们俩现在的姿势慢慢地插进去。火热的内壁立刻纠缠上来，热情地收缩、吸吮着，将阴茎完全包裹进去就不肯离开了。  
李东赫扶着他的肩膀，通过上下起伏来吞吐那巨大的家伙，脚趾不安地蜷缩起来。起初有点儿不要命了，但是才不过做了十来下就觉得疲惫，咬住右手的第二个指节，好半天才泪眼汪汪地看着他，“就算这种时候也欺负我……我好累啊。”  
于是李马克吻他。这也许是清醒梦里，李马克本人最喜欢的部分。  
李东赫记性好，尤其记仇，后劲大，有时候恃宠而骄，这些部分李马克看在眼里都很喜欢。但是无论他们俩之间有什么龃龉，过不了多久总是能和好，他是哥哥，哄人的时候更多，有时候哄着哄着就亲上去了。李东赫喜欢搂他脖子，然后在胳膊的遮挡下，对他露出一个俏皮的笑。

李马克上半身做圣人，下半身做恶魔，上头温柔地亲他，怜惜地用舌头舔他的唇珠，下半身却凶悍地攻城略地，十根手指几乎要把李东赫的大腿榨出鲜美的汁水来，性器一刻不停地进出窄小的后穴，激烈的拍打声令人脸红。李东赫下半身都在发抖，那玩意儿几乎把他捅个对穿，顶得五脏六腑都移了位置，他毫不怀疑自己会死在这里——  
他甚至没有用太大的力气去蛊惑李马克。刚见面的时候，李马克压根不喜欢他，甚至还很讨厌，为了扭转这种感情，李东赫不得不常常爬上这个房间的窗台……原来如此，一切都是镜花水月，想起他们之间点点滴滴的李东赫心中愈发绝望，从一开始他们之间就是彻头彻尾的骗局，蛊惑曾经起效过，后来随着时间流逝，它逐渐失灵。  
曾受过诱惑的人，心中曾种下过奇异的种子。他们只会越来越容易受到诱惑，沉迷得越来越深，上瘾的机制无非如此。  
似乎是不满于他的走神，李马克从他的体内缓缓退出来，依旧没有发泄的阴茎直挺挺地立在胯下，顶端淌下来一条细细的涎水，都是刚才沾上去的润滑液。李东赫还没能开口，就被李马克重新压在身下，这回是从后面进来，和方才差不多深，但是更加羞耻。

李马克本人都不知道这一切怎么发生的，眼睁睁看着最后的意识从指缝中溜走，这令他不得不愈发集中精神去对付接下来的一切。他定定地望着李东赫微微偏转的侧脸，第十万次祈祷并说对不起。他把李东赫弄哭了……李东赫一直在流眼泪，哭得像无助的小动物，如果此刻他能够掌控自己的身体的话，只会把东赫抱在怀里，亲他的发旋，告诉他无论有什么事都不会动摇自己的心——  
事与愿违，人的本性之残酷在此时暴露无遗。无论他心中有多少的怜惜，都不过是会狠狠侵犯李东赫的混蛋而已。  
李东赫在他插入的时候抖得更厉害了，身体软下去，眼泪掉在他的手背上，低温几乎灼伤了他。  
这样其实也挺好的，他想，至少李东赫总算没有闹着要跟他分手了，这一刻持续下去不结束的话，他们就能抵达无尽的永恒。

“……哥哥、我的。”李马克疯了，李东赫也为之疯了，彻彻底底。  
现在的李马克，彻底属于他了吗？望着人类失去所有光亮的瞳孔，李东赫觉得解脱，却又感觉到十分陌生。一切都是熟悉的，体温，姿势，相处的小细节，甚至是那根在自己后面作怪的玩意儿，都和以前一样。  
“李马克”会热切地吻他的嘴唇，扣住他的腰狠狠地将阴茎插进最深的地方，会玩弄他身上的所有地方。“李马克”对他的着迷是毋庸置疑的，十指缠绵地抓住他的大腿内侧，叼住他的耳垂，火热的呼吸喷洒在耳后，让李东赫想起大型犬科动物……  
不对，这不对。  
小美人鱼终于将尖刀刺进了王子的胸膛。她看着逐渐流下来的鲜血，无力地扯起笑容……这样我们就彻底结束了，你所“亏欠”我的都在此刻偿还干净吧。明明双腿马上就要变成鱼尾，不必变成可悲的泡沫，她的心里却丝毫没有快乐的感觉。安徒生编写童话的时候，是不是也早就想到了，失去了王子的小美人鱼，是不可能继续在深海里无忧无虑地活着的。  
她会在每一个黎明前最深的黑暗里，反复思念着王子英俊的面孔。  
可是她从来不敢再靠近那片海域，也不敢露出水面继续引吭高歌，所有会令她触景生情的东西最终都不得不被她驱逐在视野之外。  
她多幸运啊，李东赫勾起唇角，至少死掉的时候变成一滩泡沫，还能算得上是漂亮。恶魔死掉的时候，只会变成被风一吹就散的尘土，路过的人还会嫌弃它弄脏了鞋底和衣服。

后面突然一阵空虚，他猛然睁开眼睛，发现是最后关头，李马克冷静地抽离出去，射在了外面。  
李马克的胸膛剧烈起伏，余光里瞥见他，很不好意思地彻底转过头去，“……东赫，我给你放洗澡水。刚才我不知道怎么回事就控制不住我自己了，……你是不是很疼？”  
夜幕降临，咒语失效。


End file.
